The Moon's Hidden Star
by dearstarlightlovemoonlight
Summary: A collection of drabbles between Seiya and Usagi.
1. Fire

**AN: **This is not a challenge. Unless you consider me challenging myself to write 51 drabbles a challenge, then well it is. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon in any way. Sadly. :(

**Theme:** # 44

* * *

**Fire**

I couldn't explain it. The burning sensation that was left behind. In the exact same place his lips had touched. The fire spread through my body, leaving me completely paralyzed. He smiled his angelic smile as if he knew exactly what he was doing to me. The fire hadn't receded when he pulled away; it grew stronger. My knees buckled. His smile twisted as confusion overtook him. I opened my mouth to reassure him that I was fine, but nothing came out. It only took me a second to realize that I wasn't breathing either.

His lips moved, but the pounding in my ears blocked his voice out. I tried to inhale, but I couldn't feel the air. My lungs were burning and about to explode. I spun on my heels and walked away. The further away I got from him, the easier it was for me to breathe, the more the fire slowed.

I could hear again. I heard him calling my name. my heart hadn't slowed and each time he said my name it thumped twice, as if it were trying to escape to return to him. His calls sounded further and further away with each step. Though I was glad to breathe again, glad to move, my heart ached. I didn't want to leave him. But I didn't want my death certificate to say the cause of death was a boy – a wildly popular boy, a superstar – who certainly did not murder me.

I stiffened, hearing footsteps behind me. I didn't want to look, though I wished it were him. The footsteps stopped and I could feel his breath down my neck. The fire started, slowly this time. He wrapped his arms around me and my body was engulfed in flames.

"You didn't like it, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

It took a while for me to understand what he was saying. As they sank in, my head shook. At this moment, my body had a mind of its own. It spun me around to return his embrace as tears fell down my cheeks.

"No. No. Seiya, I loved it."

"Then why did you run away?"

What was I supposed to say? Because his touch set off a wild fire inside me? That I'd die from lack of oxygen because of his beauty? His personality? Just him, in general?

"I-I don't know."

His body shook and I realized that he was laughing. He let go of me, smiling his heart wrenching smile, "You're weird."

He kissed my lips for the second time today. They quivered and ached for more, the warmth of his lips gone. "But that's okay. I like you that way."

He kissed me again and everything went black.


	2. Star Gazing

**AN:** Sorry if these are short. =/ I'm really trying to make them longer. But enjoy! :D

**Theme: **#1

PS. This is before either of them knew their pasts. :)

* * *

**Star Gazing**

The moon was the only light that shone upon Azabu-Juuban – besides the street light that is. There were only two bodies that weren't home, sleeping like the rest of the town. A golden odango haired beauty lay next to a ponytailed raven haired prince. Seiya sighed softly, his sapphire eyes scanning the wide open sky for the brightest star he knew. His frustrated face busted with joy as he pointed at a star that glistened like no other.

"Look, Odango!"

Usagi removed her gaze from the moon to look in the direction the rock star pointed in. But she couldn't see it. It didn't shine the way it did for him. She followed his arm, but she still couldn't find it. She frowned and faced Seiya, "I don't see it." He scoffed and his eyes locked with her blue hues. His heart skipped a beat as he lowered his arm, resting it on his side. He shook his head, scowling at her. "How can you not see it? It shines brighter than any other star."

Neither of them knew, though, that only their home would shine brighter than any other star in the galaxy, no matter what. Usagi propped herself onto one arm, to stare at him properly. He adjusted his head to look at her straight in the eye again. His breath caught at how close her face was to his. Her eyebrow furrowed together, thinking he'd gone insane. "Seiya, I can't see it."

He frowned, nodding, "That's okay."

Her warmth disappeared as she pushed away from him, sitting up, bringing her knees to her chest. She looked up at the moon again. Despite the light it already shown, it was even brighter to her, making her nearly squint. "Seiya…?"

His gaze had returned to the star, Kinmoku, his home. "Hm?"

"Why is the star you were trying to show me so important to you?"

He looked at her, but she refused to return his stare. He smiled, chuckling softly. "Because that's _my_ star."

It was then that she looked at him, a look of confusion plastered on her face. "Your star?" He nodded. "Oh." She paused, twirling her thumbs.

"Hey, Seiya?"

Seiya sat up and scooted a little closer to her. Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "Hm?" He repeated.

"What do you think of the moon, Seiya?"

"The moon?" She nodded and from the corner of her eye, she saw him look up at it. No emotion showed on his face as he studied it, so she turned her attention to the ground.

"I think it's beautiful. When I look at it, it makes me feel warm inside."

Usagi continued to stare at the ground, hiding her blush. "Me too."

She watched as his hand intertwined with hers. "Me too," she repeated softly.


	3. Fragrance

**AN: **I realized that in the last chapter I didn't add the disclaimer. So I'm putting it here (even though it's completely obvious I don't own it. I mean, I could never come up with this masterpiece). Read and review, please! :)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! (sadly :P)

**Theme:** #41

PS. This is also before they knew the truth about each other. :)

* * *

**Fragrance**

It was impossible. Her scent would not wash away, no matter how hard I scrubbed. It was like it was branded into my skin. Who the hell smelled like that anyway?

I gave up trying to wash the heavenly perfume away and shut the water off. My skin burned from the extreme scrub down. I dried myself off with one of the towels hanging next to the tub. I don't care whose it belonged to, but from the smell I could tell it was Yaten's. I still didn't care, he didn't scare me and I had too many other things to worry about. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, not exactly liking what I saw. It was me, of course – two of me to be exact. Star Fighter and Seiya; one completely torn and the other, scowling at the male version of herself. I shook my head, washing away the images.

I have a duty to find and protect my princess. But in all honesty, right now, I could care less about her. I watched my mind wash away the image of my princess to be replaced by the golden odango haired girl who captured my heart. It was her that tortured me day after day with her refusal of my love. It was her that had tattooed her fragrance into me as if she were saying she wanted me as much as I needed her. But I knew it wasn't like that – she was engaged. I clenched my teeth and my hands balled into fists as the image of her and a stranger appeared in the mirror.

"Seeeiiiya-kun!"

I stopped in my place, waiting for her to catch up. That was one voice I would always answer to, no matter what.

Usagi skipped her way over to me, chaining our arms together. A gentle wave of warmth engulfed me. I smiled down at the childish girl, ready to ask her what she wanted. That was when her scent smacked me in the face. My question caught in my throat, forming a ball. I gulped it down. She smelled a lot like vanilla and cinnamon, with a small hint of lavender and potpourri.

I felt my heart slowly begin to ooze and I could barely make out what she was saying. So I didn't know if I cut her off when I blurted out, "What perfume do you wear?" She stopped in her tracks, nearly knocking me down. I didn't even realize we had begun walking, either. She hadn't answered my question; I felt my cheeks get hot with embarrassment. "It's just…you know…it's so different. It smells nice."

I mentally kicked myself. I didn't exactly know what to say. I didn't want her to think I just smelled her when we were together. But instead of being repulsed and running away, she laughed her bell-like laugh that always made my knees go weak (though, nearly everything she does has that affect on me). "I'm not wearing any perfume."

Usagi looped her arm through mine again and began dragging me along to the crown.

That night, I tried to erase her scent again. I failed. It was permanently etched into my skin, my mind, my _soul_ (not to mention my clothes). And it was completely obvious – to her and everyone else – that she owned me whether she liked it or not.


	4. Promised Forever

**AN:** This one is really short. I'm sorry. I hope I made it up with the next one, which is longer than the others so far. :) Anyway, I'd like to thank those who reviewed. These days have been pretty crappy for me and your reviews cheered me up. Enjoy! :D Read and review please.

Moa: Thank you very much for your support! :D I appreciate it. Don't worry, I don't intend on giving up on this piece. Even if I don't have many reviewers, I will not give up on this piece, because I really love writing these. They make my heart dance. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. -sniffle-

**Theme: **# 50

* * *

**Promised Forever**

The Tsukinos went out for dinner that night. All except Usagi, who had invited Seiya over to keep her company. After playing a few video games and watching a few movies, they stared at each other, silently. Usagi sat on Seiya's lap, each of her legs resting beside his. She held his blushing face in her hands, scowling at him. But neither of them spoke a word. Minutes had gone by before Usagi cleared her throat.

"Seiya," she spoke sternly. He shifted his gaze to stare at the wall. She nudged his cheek, "Look at me." His sapphire eyes shifted back to hers.

"Seiya, you have to promise."

He blinked a few times, completely confused. "Promise what?"

"Promise that no matter what, you'll never leave me. Promise me that you'll stay with me forever."

Seiya studied her scrunched face, "Where did this come from?" He hadn't even finished his sentence, when she began shaking her head. "You **have** to promise."

He smiled and removed her hands from his face, to her dismay. He petted one of her odangos*****. "I'd never leave you, Odango."

Her face lit up, "Really?" She held out her pinky, "Pinky promise."

It wasn't a question, so Seiya chuckled and linked his pinky with hers. "I pinky promise."

She threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Seiya." He ran his fingers through her hair, "I love you, Odango."

She pulled away, a mixture of confusion and shock plastered on her face. She smiled softly as the words sank in. "I love you too, Seiya."

And his lips captured hers.

* * *

***** I do not know the plural of odango. o.o If any one does know, tell me so I know what to put in the future. :) Please and thank you.


	5. BilletsDoux

**AN: **This is by far, my favorite. I think. Because I also love the Star Gazing one. :)

**Billet-doux:** a love letter or note (billets-doux: the plural)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. :'(

**Theme:** # 2

* * *

**Billets-Doux**

**Past**

While the rest of the palace slept, Princess Serenity sat at her desk. She was taught not to slouch, but she was certainly doing so. And though she knew no one was awake, she thought it would be good to be cautious. Serenity set her pen down, sighing. She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. She was engaged to the prince of Earth, Endymion. She had agreed once, long ago, when she loved him. But that was just it; she didn't love him. She never did. She was just too afraid to admit that she loved another woman. And now she was stuck with him. Serenity sighed once again and stood to retrieve an envelope, leaving the letter open to view.

_My Dearest Starlight,_

_ The wedding is already three weeks away and I find myself wanting to run away; run to you. Fighter, I miss you and I am sorry you had to find out about the engagement that way. I truly am sorry, Fighter. I wish you did not run off. I am lonelier than before I met you. Please return to me. I feel that the longer I go without seeing your face; hearing your voice, your laugh that I cannot go on much longer. I need you here. I cannot get through the day without a piece of my heart breaking off._

_ Fighter, please return to me. You are the only reason I wake every day._

_Love, _

_Your Odango_

Serenity returned, folding the letter and sliding it into the envelope. She'd give it to Luna to deliver it in the morning.**(1)**

The reply didn't return until Serenity's wedding day. After inviting Fighter, she had expected for her to come, so she put the ceremony off until she showed up. But the letter was all that came back, not her love.

_Odango,_

_ I apologize for hurting you. But I cannot see you with another. So, I hope you understand when I do not appear at your wedding. I am sorry._

_Fighter_

Serenity's tears fell onto her dress as she reread the letter. And then, the palace shook.**(2)**

**Present**

Usagi squealed, hugging an envelope close to her chest as she flung herself onto her bed. His reply had taken forever and for a while, she thought he had disappeared like Mamoru. The giddy blond ripped open the envelope and quickly opened the folded letter.

_Odango,_

_ Repairs are going great here. Most of the town is already back in business. Healer and Maker are fine, too. I think they're too afraid to admit they miss Earth. And a certain blond and blue haired girl. _

_ As for me, I'm not too sure. I do miss Earth, miss you. But only half of me (except for missing you; my whole body aches). And I'm confused. Kakyuu has chosen me to be her lover. She asked me to marry her and I don't know if I should refuse or accept. I do love her, but nothing more than as my princess._

_ I love you, Odango. And I don't think that'll ever change._

_Seiya_

Usagi frowned and sighed as she reread the last two paragraphs for the fifth time. She felt a pinging in her heart. She got up and sat at her desk. She read the letter again, wincing as her heart pounded against her chest in pain. As much as she wished to tell Seiya no, to come back to her and marry her, she couldn't. The future depended on her; Chibi-Usa depended on her. So, with a shaky hand and silent tears, wrote her reply.

_Seiya,_

_ I love you, too. More than you will ever know. And I want to say no, but I know that wouldn't be fair. To you or me. Marry her, Seiya. Marry her and be happy, for me. Maybe one day, in another life or so, we can be together._

_I love you,_

_Your Odango_

**Future (10 years)(3)**

As the palace slept, Neo Queen Serenity sat at her desk in her study. She smiled reading a letter in her hands for about the hundredth time that day. She retrieved a piece of paper from one of the desk drawers and a pen from another. Her eyes flickered towards the door, making sure no one was to step through. She chuckled softly, remembering the nights she used to do the same thing on the moon. She turned her attention back to the paper.

_My Starlight,_

_ I truly wish I could see your face again. How long has it been again; ten years? That is too long. How are you, dear starlight? How are Kakyuu and the baby?_

_ I am happy, but I find myself jealous of her. __**She **__was able to marry you. __**She **__was able to kiss, hold, and touch you. __**She **__was able to carry your child. I do not like it, love, not one bit. But I understand that I have to put up with it, just for your beautiful smile. That is worth anything._

_ I was just thinking; that no matter past, present, or future, we have always been reduced to keeping our love a secret. I am sorry for being a coward and not changing that. I am sorry for being afraid. Truly, I do not think I can put up with it any longer. I need __**you**__. Not Endymion or Small Lady._

_ I am sorry. I let my emotion get a hold of me again. But I wanted you to know, so I did not rewrite this. My love, my starlight, I love you with all my heart. No matter how many decades pass, no matter if we are separated by death. It is always you in my heart._

_Love forever,_

_Your Odango_

Queen Serenity smiled as she kissed the letter and slipped it into its envelope. She kissed the envelope as well before turning out the lamp and heading to bed.

A month later, Fighter's reply returned. Serenity smiled as she read the short letter. Her heart thudded against her chest as a small necklace slipped out of the envelope and landed with a soft thud on the desk. It was a silver locket, shaped like a star. Engraved in the middle of the star was a crescent moon. Queen Serenity blushed as she opened the locket. On one side was a picture of her and Seiya, from the time when they went on their date ten years ago. On the other, the words, '_So we'll always be together even if we are light years away' _were engraved. She cradled it against her chest and turning her attention back to the letter to reread it.

_Odango,_

_ All is well and all will be well. There is no need to be jealous. You know my heart resides with you and only you. There is no need to apologize, either. I completely understand your situation. After all, it is __**him**__ that is with you._

_ I can promise you, Odango, one day we will be together. I will fight for it. I mean, my name is not Fighter for anything. I love you, Odango Serenity. That will never change no matter what lifetime we live in._

_Your Starlight_

_PS. I hope you enjoy your necklace, love._

Serenity kissed both the letter and necklace before placing them in the desk and slipping away to go bed.

* * *

**(1)** Luna is the only one who knows about Usagi/Serenity's and Seiya/Fighter's love for each other. Therefore, she is their messenger.

**(2)** Indicating that Beryl was attacking. I know that that didn't actually happen, but I needed to tweak the main storyline to fit this drabble.

**(3)** After the Starlights and Kakyuu returned to their planet, they visited Earth a few times. In those ten years, Usagi and Seiya did not keep contact. She was too busy becoming Neo Queen Serenity, setting up Crystal Tokyo, and having Small Lady. Fighter was too busy reconstructing her planet, marrying Kakyuu, and raising a child.

Hope that explains things if they're too confusing. :)


	6. Poetry

**AN: **Thank you all for your reviews! :D They really mean a lot. :D So, sorry for not updating. I was busy with school and then I got sick. :( But because I made you wait, you get four new drabbles! WOO HOO! :D This one is by far the shortest at 65 words. :) I apologize if the poems are bad. o.o I'm not exactly a poem writer. Enjoy!

**Theme: **# 13

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sailor Moon, it would've never ended.

* * *

**Poetry**

**Seiya's poem to Usagi**

It's hard to miss

The moon.

Light years away

And planets overshadowing

I still see it

I still see you.

**Usagi's poem to Seiya**

Are you that star

That shines bright than the others?

Are you that star

That my heart calls out to?

Are you that star

That I cannot take my eyes off of?

Are you _my _star?


	7. Smile

**AN: **Personally, this isn't one of my favorites. I don't like it, but it was what popped into my head. And no matter how hard I tried to change it, it always ended up the same. I'm sorry for the heartbreak-ish scene. ;-;

**Theme: **# 47

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, Seiya and Usagi would end up together.

* * *

**Smile**

She shook her head rapidly and threw another paper ball over her shoulder. Usagi groaned and set her pencil down on her desk as she sat back in her chair. None of it was right; absolutely nothing. There had to be a way to do it. The blonde's face brightened. She picked up her pencil and began to write. Once finished, she set her pencil down again and read over he plans. She growled, not liking what she read. She ripped the paper off the pad, crumbled it up and threw it over her shoulder. She got up and began to pace her room, kicking all the paper balls around.

Luna awoke from her slumber and watched as Usagi paced the room, mumbling to herself. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?"

The girl sighed and sat on her bed, "Nothing is right, Luna. All of my plans stink."

"Plans?" The cat looked at the girl, curiously. "What plans?" As far as she knew, there were no enemies to seek out.

Usagi rolled her eyes as if it were the world's most obvious thing to figure out. She flicked Luna's crescent moon gently and smiled, "My plan to make Seiya smile."

Luna stared at Usagi with a blank look. She didn't quite understand, but the blonde had already begun cooking up another plan.

"Usagi is this really necessary?" Luna sighed as Usagi watched for Seiya. They'd been hiding in a bush for an hour, waiting for Seiya to pass by so Usagi could put her plan in motion.

"Shh, Luna! He's coming!" Usagi closed the small crevice she had made to lookout. They sat silently for another five minutes before they saw his feet pass by the bush. Usagi waited for another two minutes before jumping out of the bush and running after him.

"Seiya-kun!"

The raven haired pop star stop and turned to find Usagi running up to him. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even recognize her voice. She hugged him, tightly. He blushed and hugged back, but his face remained stone-like. Usagi looked up, hoping to see a smile. She sighed and stepped back. So her surprise attack hadn't worked after all.

"Seiya."

"Hm?"

Usagi frowned, "You haven't smiled in a week. Seiya, what's wrong?"

Seiya ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "It's complicated, Odango." He couldn't tell her that he was leaving again. Though Kakyuu had relieved them of their duties, she needed the Starlights help. He didn't know for how long, either. When he looked back at her, she was pouting. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes were watery. He stepped back in surprise, confused.

"O-Odan-"

"Please, tell me Seiya. Pleeeaaaseee," She begged.

He sighed and shook his head. She shook her head, crying. "Seiya doesn't love me! He won't tell me what's wrong!"

People had stopped to stare at the crying girl and the embarrassed star. Seiya placed a hand over her mouth, and she stopped crying. Usagi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

Usagi smiled and clapped.

"I'm leaving."

Her smiled turned into a frown, "What?" He told her about Kakyuu's call for help and how Taiki and Yaten accepted without even telling him. So, he was expected to go. Usagi fiddled with the hem of her skirt, allowing his words to sink in.

She smiled sadly, "Hurry back to me, Seiya." She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his, before turning and walking away. For the first time all that week, Seiya smiled and ran after her.


	8. Handshake

**AN: **One of my favorites! :D I laughed my butt off writing this.

**Theme: **# 40

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, Chibi-Usa would be replaced with Chibi Chibi. (Sorry Chibi-Usa fans!)

* * *

**Handshake**

I stared at his flawless face, losing myself in the pools he calls eyes. He narrowed his eyes and a smirk slapped onto his face. He chuckled, almost evilly. How dare he doubt me!

"Do you think you can handle it?"

I nodded, my eyes narrowing as well.

"Are you sure?"

I growled, "Can we just get on with it Seiya?"

The pop star chuckled once again, "All right, all right." He paused and studied me. I felt my hands ball into fists involuntarily. "Seiya!"

"One…two…" His arm slowly rose. "Three!"

Instantly, my hand was on top of his and his other on top of mine and my free hand on top of his. Our pinkies linked together as our arms formed an arch, tapping out elbows together. Our pinkies freed from their embrace and we flicked each other in the forehead before slapping our hands together.

"I told you I could do it, Seiya."

He rolled his eyes and patted my head. "Yeah, yeah. But!" He looked around, making sure we were completely alone. "It's _our_ handshake. Only ours."

I nodded and slicked his forehead again, "No duh."


	9. Holding Hands

**AN: **And the list of favorites continues to grow. :)

**Theme: **# 16

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sailor Moon, Setsuna and Mamoru would be together and only show up once per season.

* * *

**Holding Hands**

I've done this many times with Mamo-chan. But never in my life has it felt this way. Maybe it was because I wasn't used to it with other guys. I don't know. All I knew was that it made my body tingle; something it never did with Mamo-chan. It made my heart and soul feel a warmth that was missing for many years. It was like it filled a huge hole that I didn't even know existed until then.

I watched as he laughed at something Minako-chan said. I really didn't understand what was going on. Everything was inaudible.

I felt his body shake once again. It was like he had no idea what he was doing to me. But he must've felt it too. Didn't he?

The longer his hand was intertwined with mine, the more the warmth in my heart grew. This was different, too different. I didn't understand how it was possible. It was supposed to be like this with Mamo-chan, not Seiya. I bit my cheek to hold in my sigh. I wanted no attention from the others. I just wanted to sink into my unknown blissful world with my hand entangled with the pop star's. it only made me wonder how it would feel if he touched any other part of me. I felt the heat rush up to my face, but I quickly pushed it back down.

My heart thumped against my chest unevenly. Seiya gave my fingers a gentle squeeze. I tore my gaze away from our hands to stare into his indigo eyes questioningly. He smiled, "Ready to go?"

I looked around, frowning slightly. Everyone else had left already and I didn't get to say goodbye. I inhaled deeply and nodded as we stood from the booth and walked out of the Crown. He began to lead me home.

"Hey, Odango. You're awfully quiet today," He gave my hand another squeeze. "Are you ok?"

I chuckled and nodded, "I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry."

He smirked, "You're lying. What were you thinking about?"

I stared at him blankly; a blush slowly making its way onto my face, "What are you talking about? Nothing."

His eyes began to smother me, the way he knew would get me to confess. He sternly whispered, "Odango. "

I sighed and lifted our hands' embrace. He blinked, confused before laughing softly. "You were thinking about us holding hands?"

I nodded as the blush deepened. His laughter settled into a chuckle. "Ah, Odango."

I pouted, "Don't, 'Ah, Odango' me."

He chuckled and gave my hand another squeeze before we fell silent. We stopped in front of the gate to my house. Before he had a chance to say goodbye and before I walked into my house, I blurted out, "Do you feel it, too, Seiya?"

He smiled and kissed my hand before releasing it, leaving the spot his lips had touched burning. The warmth in me was gone and the hole reopened. He nodded, "Yes, Odango. I feel it, too."

He turned and waved over his shoulder, "Goodnight, Odango."

"Goodnight, Seiya." But he was already too far away to hear me.


	10. His Girl

**AN: **I bring you four more drabbles! :D Woo hoo!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, the senshi would not hover over Usagi as much as they do now (no offense).

**Theme:** # 34

* * *

**His Girl**

The scene before my eyes was one hundred percent real; because the twinge in my heart was enough to know that I was awake. Dreams – particularly _my_ dreams – were never as painful as reality, _my_ reality. I winced as my heart gave another painful thump, but thankfully no one noticed as they watched the scene before them. They were happy for her and I suppose I should be happy as well, but I wasn't. I tore my gaze from the painful scene to stare at the floor.

Yes, I should be happy. I should be able to see a smile on her face and smile because she was happy. But that was impossible because _I _wasn't the one to brighten her day that way. _I_ wasn't the one who had his arms around her slim body. _I_ wasn't the one who had his lips pressed against – what I can imagine – her soft full lips. _I _wasn't the one who was caressing her cheek or her back. _I_ wasn't the one running his hand through her silky golden strands of hair. _I _wasn't the one who had _just proposed_ in front of all her…friends. I winced once again at the thought of the word. That was all I ever was to her.

I felt someone poke my arm, so I blinked away the tears that were stinging my eyes before I looked up. Yaten's face was twisted with worry and deep concern. Though he often pretended like her didn't care about my lover for her, it was obvious that he did. He opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head, stopping him. He nodded, understanding and turned to face Taiki. He nodded his head towards the large group of smiling people who were heading to the Crown to celebrate. The brunette was about to ask about me, but Yaten made a zippering gesture over his mouth. Taiki nodded and they both headed over to the group. I turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

It was obvious to the other pedestrians that I had no destination and that I was merely wandering around. But I was completely oblivious to that, so when I ended up in front of the entrance to the park, I was surprised. I didn't hesitate to walk through the park, in search of a bench hidden by trees. When I found it, I felt a micro-surge of happiness, but it was gone as I lay on the bench. I sighed and watched the clouds through the trees.

The tears were stinging my eyes again. No matter how hard I tried, the golden haired angel would never be mine. She'd always be his. Always. My heart gave another pang. A groan escaped my lips while I clutched my chest. My thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. I sat up to find a pair of garnet eyes watching me. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darker setting of the tiny wood area of the park, but it was Setsuna.

"You knew it was going to happen at some point, Seiya," she stated. I gave her some room to sit on the bench and she gave me a small appreciative smile.

I shrugged and gulped down the lump in my throat, "I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

She held my hands in hers, but I still didn't trust her (considering our history) and pushed them away. She smiled apologetically and held a hint of sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Seiya. I truly am."

She stood and before walking away, she added, "But you'll always be in her heart." And she disappeared.

I wiped away a falling tear and whispered to myself, "But that'll never be enough. She'll always be his girl. She'll always be Chiba Mamoru's."

* * *

**AN:** Please don't hate me. ;-; This basically wrote itself, and I liked it this way even though it hurt my Sei-chan! D:


	11. Shooting Star

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, the senshi would not know or be related to the victims of the enemy.

**Theme: **# 27

* * *

**Shooting Star**

As the country slept, five girls lay on the grass in the park. It was well past midnight and three of the girls slept, while two stared up at the sky. Tonight was the night of the shooting stars and the two blonds were not going to miss it, no matter how tired they were. Ami wanted to see them, too, but being so used to falling asleep early, she ended up falling asleep. Rei and Makoto were only there to protect the others, in case an enemy attacked; though they hadn't had one since Galaxia.

Minako squeezed Usagi's hand and squealed softly in excitement. Usagi smiled and continued to watch the sky. Suddenly, one shooting star flew by. Minako and Usagi exchanged a quick glance at each other, a huge grin plastered on each of their face. They turned their attention to the sky as a shower of shooting stars coated the sky. Both girls searched through the mass amount of seemingly falling stars, hoping to find the ones most important to them. But they couldn't and as soon as the shower had started it ended. Usagi frowned and Minako sighed.

As they began to stand up, Minako – still holding Usagi's hand – pulled the second blond down, back into place. She was squealing softly and pointed to three shooting stars that had lingered, longer than the others. Usagi followed Minako's pointing arm and saw the three brightest stars that she had ever seen. One shining even more brightly than the other two. She smiled and her heart skipped a few beats.

"Do you think that's them, Usagi-chan?"

The girls stared at each other, questioningly before breaking out into huge grins. "Yes!"

They turned their attention back to the stars, who were still crossing the sky.

"Do you think they can see us, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi shrugged, "If we are as bright to them as they are to us, then yes. I'm positive they can see us." Usagi waved up at the stars and shortly after Minako repeated the action. After five minutes of studying the stars, they disappeared. Usagi and Minako stood and gently nudged the other girls awake.


	12. Moon

**AN:** This one I made conversational for one reason. I was too lazy to put the detail in. :P But I liked it this way. It was a anything-can-go type of thing. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, Chibi Chibi would be one of the main characters. :D

**Theme: **# 26

* * *

**Moon**

"Seiya, let's run away."

"Where to?"

"The moon."

"The moon? Why?"

"Because that's my home, silly. And I can't rule my kingdom without my prince."

"Ah, Odango. But my home is Kinmoku."

"I know, but, Seiya I want you to come with me. I want _us_ to be together. I don't want to be tied down by destiny. I want you."

"Odango, don't you think the moon is the first place they'll search…besides Kinmoku."

"Then we'll go someplace else. I don't care as long as we're together."

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this, Odango? I don't want to carry you off if you're going to regret it later."

"No, Seiya. I'm making the right choice. I _have_ a choice. It's my life."

He smiled and lifted her up, bridal style, "Where to, my Odango?"

"Can we make a quick stop on the moon? I mean, since we're not going to live there, I at least want to see it."

"Of course."

He carried her in his arms as a golden light surround them. He was lifted from the school room and together they zoomed through the sky.


	13. Wings

**AN: **Another one of my favorites! :D

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, Luna would be in her human form half the time. :)

**Theme: **# 28

**Warning:** Though nothing bad happens, it does hint to sex among Fighter and Serenity.

* * *

**Wings**

She was beautiful. Not that she ever wasn't, but this beauty was different. Two feathery arms extended out of her back. The light shining on them, bounced off of them, making it seem like they were glowing. Serenity looked over her shoulders, studying her newly acquired wings. They were different from her the ones she had as Eternal Sailor Moon, being that she only had two wings and they were longer and stronger, to support her – because now, she could _fly_. The princess smiled, making the glow around her grow.

It was impossible for Fighter's eyes to tear away from her. She stepped closer to the princess, her eyes never leaving Serenity's wings. Serenity giggled softly at Fighter's entranced face and fluttered over to the warrior. She held the girl's face in her hands and kissed her nose, "Fighter."

Fighter shook out of entrancement, to stare into the blue orbs of her lover. She blushed, a bit embarrassed at her actions. Serenity giggled again and pulled Fighter into a warm embrace, nuzzling her neck into her lover's neck. The warrior returned the embrace and slowly began tracing her shoulder blades, the beginning point of her wings. Serenity shuddered and moved closer to Fighter. She tucked in her wings so they could be within the warrior's reach. Fighter smiled and gently caressed each and every one of the wings' feathers. Serenity trembled in her arms, struggling to remain standing.

Fighter giggled softly and wrapped her arm around Serenity's waist, to keep her from falling. She continuously ran her fingers along Serenity's feathers. The princess clutched onto her lover tightly. She couldn't understand the warmth she felt in her body. She couldn't understand how great it felt, having Fighter play with her wings. Weren't they separate from her body? Serenity fought the urge to moan, but failed in holding it in. A soft moan escaped her lips, "F-Fighter."

The princess felt the warrior shake with laughter. She pouted and kissed Fighter's neck before pushing away slightly. She pouted at the warrior, who continued to laugh at the pouting princess. Fighter kissed Serenity's pouting lips and ran her fingers through her golden strands of hair. "What's wrong, my Odango?"

"Stop laughing at me."

As Serenity spoke Fighter kissed various spots on her face before capturing her lips once again, "But you're just so cute, my love."

The princess blushed and Fighter giggled again. The warrior began to play with the princess' feather once again, causing the girl to tremble once again. "Can't we stay like this forever, Fighter?"

The warrior shook her head and dropped her hand, much to the princess' dismay. "No, my Odango. We have a ball to get to later."

Serenity nodded and allowed herself to be carried away to her room by the warrior.


	14. A Rose Without Thorns

**AN: **Another drabble. :) I'll try to put more up later/tomorrow (it's 2:33 AM and therefore already Sunday here, but I don't know what time it is there so...). :D Hopefully, this makes up for the heartbreaking one better than the others.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sailor Moon, Usagi would've answered Seiya's famous question! D:

**Theme: **# 45

**seiyalovesodango09:** Oh, don't worry. :) I will never write another one like that. D: It hurt my Sei-chan and I don't want to hurt him again. ;-;

* * *

** A Rose Without Thorns**

Usagi stared at the bush that was overflowing with roses. She had never really cared for the school's greenhouse, but after a short incident involving strawberries and learning about a new – well new to her – poet name Blake, she'd come to enjoy this place even if it was her second time here. The blond continued to stare at the roses as if at some point they'd start talking to her. But that wasn't the case. In each red flower, she saw a new scene, each of them involving her beloved Mamo-chan. Her eyes moved from rose to rose as each played a different memory of the masked man and his roses. She longed to reach out and pull one off of its branch, but she was aware of the amount of thorns hidden under the beautiful surface. So, she wiped a tear away and stood from her sitting position, leaving the greenhouse for fear of falling apart in a public place.

She did not notice the raven haired pop star that had been following her all that day. She hadn't been herself for a while and his worry was eating him up. Unfortunately, Seiya had completely misread the scene that was played before him. He didn't know that she was longing for her boyfriend, who was studying overseas and still had not contacted her. He didn't know that when she was watching the roses, she was viewing the memories of her battles when her masked lover would save her with roses. What he saw was that she wanted a few roses and was too afraid to pick them because she would prick herself – or she thought it was wrong and was afraid of being caught. Though completely misunderstanding the situation, he skidded over to the rose bush with a pair of shears he'd found hanging next to the door. Carefully avoiding the thorns, he snipped a few off of their branches; enough to make a bouquet. When he was satisfied with the amount, he slipped out of the greenhouse and headed home, for he was not done preparing them.

Usagi had found a new hiding place; one that was much less painful than the greenhouse and had a beautiful overview of the city – the school roof. She might've been afraid of falling – considering that she was sitting along one of the roof's edges – but it was gated, so there was nothing to fear. With her heels planted onto the ground and her feet pointing towards the sky, Usagi began to tap her shoes together, completely lost in thought. She didn't notice Seiya stumbling out of the metal door and onto the roof or her friends who had pushed him through said door. Makoto shut the door quietly after tossing something to Seiya. It landed next to him with a crunch. At the noise, Usagi's feet stopped moving, so he scrambled to his feet, snatched the object up from the floor and held it behind him before she had a chance to look up.

Her blue hues locked onto his sapphire orbs and she smiled sadly. He wiggled his fingers shyly before stepping closer to her. She giggled softly and nodded for him to come closer. He slowly inched his way towards her, his heart pounding and his cheeks turned a soft pink. The blond cocked her head to the side slightly, her eyebrows furrowing together, "Seiya? What's wrong?"

He smiled and shook his head, holding up one of his fingers with his free hand. He collected himself for a few moments, oblivious to Usagi's growing worry. "Seiya?"

"For the past few days, you've been extremely quiet. You haven't been yourself for one moment and as the days passed, my worry grew and grew," he paused allowing her to take in his words. He stopped her when she tried to speak, "So, I followed you. I know that might sound weird, but I wanted to know what was wrong and if I asked, you would deny the pain that was oh so clear in your eyes."

At this point, Usagi's eyes seemed like they were about to fall out of their sockets. She blinked, but her face remained expressionless. He chewed on his lip, worried he'd said – rather, done – something wrong and would cause a rift in their relationship. Instead she urged him to continue, seeing that he was not yet finished explaining.

"I saw you in the greenhouse. I saw how you were staring at the roses…like you wanted to take a few, but was too afraid to." At this he saw the corners of Usagi's mouth twitch upward, into a smile. He exhaled, relieved, "And since you didn't," he revealed the bouquet of roses he'd been hiding behind his back. "I picked a few for you."

Usagi stared at the roses, feeling something completely different than the sadness she expected. She felt warmth in her heart and a burst of happiness she didn't expected. She grinned up at the pop star, practically snatching the bouquet away from his hand. She sniffed them and sighed in delight. She didn't see the images she saw in the roses that resided in the greenhouse. Perhaps it was because Seiya was the one who gave them to her. Whatever the reason, she was happy and Seiya was glad he'd been able to cheer her up. He watched as she picked one out of the bouquet, carefully as she expected for there to be thorns. She blinked, a bit confused when she didn't find any. She peeked through the paper and saw that neither rose had a single thorn on them. The blond looked up at Seiya, her eyebrows once again furrowed together.

"Seiya, where are the thorns?" She asked; because she'd never seen a rose without them.

Seiya smiled shyly as he held out his hands, revealing a number of bandages stuck on them. Usagi gasped and jumped up, setting the bouquet down gently. She took his hands in hers and traced each bandage with a feather-like touch. She sighed, "Seiya, did you cut off all those thorns?"

"Yes. Well, Taiki helped with a few. He was the one who taught me how to cut them properly. Of course, he's more skilled at it than I am so…"

Usagi smiled and kissed each cut over the bandages, "Be careful next time, all right?"

He nodded and watched her as she picked up the bouquet. She walked towards the door, stopping to turn towards him, "Are you coming or are you going to stay here?"

Seiya smiled and shook his head, "I'll stay here for a while." The blond nodded and waved goodbye before slipping through the door. She sniffed the roses repeatedly, the smell clinging to her nose. She knew now why they made her feel different. She rubbed her lips across each petal, giggling at the tickling sensation. These roses didn't have thorns. The roses her Mamo-chan had given her did have thorns. Mamo-chan never took the time to remove the thorns. She was used to seeing and receiving roses with thorns, that whenever she was within the presence of one, her heart would sink into the depths of despair. But not these roses. Seiya had given her roses without thorns because he worried about her. And for the first time in her life, her Mamo-chan didn't cross her mind at all.

* * *

**AN: **I realized that I named it '**_A_** Rose Without Thorns', when he gave her a bouquet of roses without thorns. If this is confusing, I gave the drabble the theme's name as I do for all the others. At first, I got confused (yes, the author confused herself xD), but then it made sense. xD


	15. For This Moment, It's Just You and I

**AN: **Three more drabbles! :D I am on a roll. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, we'd get to actually see Sailor Cosmos. ;-;

**Theme: **# 46

* * *

**For This Moment, It's Just You and I**

The warmth spread through her body so suddenly, she shuddered and fully knew he misunderstood the meaning. She knew he thought she was enjoying it (and she couldn't deny the small feeling of pleasure that slowly began to grow), when in fact she wasn't. It was wrong beyond all measure. Usagi had her Mamo-chan and if he found out, he'd be furious. She sighed and weakly pushed away the arms that were wrapped around her waist. But they didn't budge, as she thought; they merely tightened around her and pulled her closer to the raven haired pop star. He felt her body tense up, but he brushed it off and nuzzled his face into her neck. Usagi shuddered as his breath continuously brushed against her skin. He smiled and ran his fingers through one of her pigtails.

"Seiya, please, stop."

Seiya shook his head and tightened his grip on her, refusing to let go. Sure, she had a lover, but at this moment, Seiya didn't care. He didn't care if Haruka, Mamoru, or any of the others beat him to a pulp. He didn't care if Usagi grew angry with him for refusing to release her – truly he did care, but he knew she wouldn't be able to stay angry for long. He just wanted to stay here for this moment, holding her like this. He felt Usagi squirming under his grasp and he frowned.

"Seiya, if someone finds us, they're going to think that I'm unfaithful. And you know that's not true."

Seiya winced and hissed slightly, he snapped (as gently as he could), "Let them find us. They should trust you enough. _He _should trust you enough."

Usagi shivered at Seiya's cold tone. He'd never grow angry with her or raise his voice towards her, so his temper at the moment both shocked and scared her. The blond sighed and began to struggle against him once again, but his grip tightened on her even more and he pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled his face deeper into her neck; the line between his calm, happy nature and his dangerously pent up anger was thinning. He shut his eyes as he waited for her to stop trying to push him away. He brushed his lips against her neck, and smiled when she gasped softly.

"Seiya, please. Don't do this. I don't like it." But that last part was a lie. She was _enjoying_ it. The unfamiliar warmth had consumed her. She couldn't deny the fact that all thoughts of her beloved Mamo-chan had soared out of her mind long ago. She felt Seiya shake with laughter behind her. He brushed his lips against her neck again and she shuddered in delight.

"Your body says otherwise."

Usagi sighed and was about to protest when she felt Seiya's hand over her. He turned her around, so that she was facing him instead of the park's lake. His hand was replaced with a finger over her lips and smiled at her confused expression. Seiya took a moment to gather his thoughts and smiled up at her a bit sadly, "Please, Odango. Let me do this. We haven't exactly spent much time together and it drove me to a point where I was just going to kidnap you and keep you all to myself." He paused, studying her face carefully. She was fully aware of the other's feelings for her, so she wasn't surprised if he wanted to watch and see if she ran away, completely denying he had any attraction to her. Her eyes filled with tears and she knew that if she didn't stop, he'd think it was because she was uncomfortable rather than tears of happiness.

He wiped a tear away and continued, "Please, Odango? I don't know when I'll see you again. Let it be just this once, just this one moment with me."

She sniffled and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, staining his shirt with tears. Her quick action nearly caused Seiya to lose his balance, but he collected himself before placing his arms around her again. He felt her nodding, agreeing to his proposal. Seiya kissed the top of her head and begged her to stop. But she couldn't. She knew that he thought she was crying because she felt bad for hurting him, instead of happy because he wanted her in return. But every time she tried to stop crying, his warmth would overpower her body and a surge of happiness would burst through her. Seiya swayed side to side, humming one of his songs to soothe the trembling blond in his arms. Eventually, her sobs slowed to a mere sniffle.

"For this moment, it's just you and I," she tightened her grip on the pop star, wishing to stay the way they were forever.

Seiya smiled and nodded, brushing her bangs away from her forehead allowing him to kiss it, "Just you and I."


	16. First Kiss

**AN: **One of my favorites. :) Even if I'm extremely jealous of Usagi because she's able to kiss my Sei-chan. ;-;

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask would have a power other than throwing roses and fighting.

**Theme: **# 8

* * *

**First Kiss**

They were unsure of how to go about this. Officially a couple, and neither of them having any experience other than their former lovers, they weren't used to the whole moving-to-the-next-level thing. Though they figured it would come naturally as it was in their previous relationships, they still couldn't help but feel awkward and anxious. Usagi sat next to the raven haired male, her fingers tracing and twisting the hem of her skirt as one of her legs continuously bounced up and back down. She watched her hands as they fidgeted about, almost on their own. Seiya sat back, his hands resting on the back of his head, leg propped up on the other, and lips pursed tightly as he stared at the ceiling. The blond looked at him from the corner of her eye before turning her attention back to her hands. Neither of them spoke, and the uncomfortable silence that had settled into the room five minutes ago was beginning to bug her.

She heard him inhale deeply before releasing the air in a long sigh. She felt the couch bounce a bit as he shifted himself, so that one of his legs was on the couch and he was facing her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and her movements stopped. She slowly turned her head, revealing a faint pink tint on her cheeks. Seiya smiled and pulled her close to him, burying his face in her potpourri-smelling golden hair. Her blush deepened at his action, but she scooted up onto his lap and rested her head against his shoulder. He chuckled softly, "I'm not exactly used to this. I mean, I was, but not with you."

Usagi nodded, fully understanding his situation. She had been with Mamoru since the Moon Kingdom existed and had been through every single life threatening battle with him…up until Galaxia that was. But with him, she was used to moving with him – even though they were a bit out of sync. He sighed before continuing, "So, I'm not exactly sure is we're supposed to _talk_ about it – though, I'm pretty sure we're not."

At this Usagi giggled and Seiya took that as an agreement. He smiled and brushed his lips against her forehead, "But I do know that I don't want it to be like this. I don't want it to happen during a tense atmosphere. I want it to be unexpected, almost out of the blue. I want to surprise you. I don't want it to seem like an appointment."

Usagi pulled away from him, so that she was sitting upright and staring into his sapphire hues. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion, "So…we're not going to do it now?"

Seiya shook his head and immediately the awkward atmosphere vanished. Usagi nodded – though, slightly disappointed. So for the remainder of the night, Usagi and Seiya sat on the couch; Seiya cradling the blond in his lap.

(A Few Weeks Later)

"Odango?"

Usagi snapped back into reality. Seiya frowned; lately she hadn't been acting like herself. If he came close to her, her body would tense. If he touched her, she'd become excited as if anticipating something. He didn't understand that she was waiting for his lips to be on hers. After receiving nothing for the second week, she stopped waiting and started to wonder if he even planned on kissing her. And after the third week, she stopped wondering and just forgot about it entirely. The raven haired male sighed and wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her nose, "Odango, what's wrong?"

Usagi smiled and shook her head, "Nothing." And he could see that she wasn't lying – something he hadn't expected. But it was true; she didn't know what was wrong. She truly had forgotten about the kiss. Seiya kissed her nose again, "Are you sure?"

Usagi nodded and before she knew it, her face was trapped in between Seiya's hands. His face inches away from hers. The pounding of her heart blocked out every sound that was not her or Seiya's breathing. Heat rushed up to her cheeks and she saw Seiya's lips twitch upward into a smile.

"I love you, Odango. I always have and I always will." And his lips were upon hers before she had a moment to respond.

The warmth started slowly, beginning at her feet. But the deeper the kiss went, the more the fire in Usagi's body spread. Seiya gently caressed the blonde's cheek as he gently clutched her golden hair, pulling her closer to him. Usagi trembled in the pop star's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. Mamoru's kisses were _never_ like this. They never made her crave more than she ought to. She felt Seiya begin to pull away, releasing his grip on her hair. She shook her head refusing to let go. He smiled and gently pried her grip on him.

The blond hissed softly, "It was about time you get to it and you cut it short."

Seiya chuckled, "That's what makes a first kiss so great. You can't give each other all they want; you have to leave them wanting more."

Usagi growled slightly, mumbling, "Tease."

He smiled and pulled her closer to him, brushing his lips against various spots on her face before claiming her lips again. She hissed once again when he pulled away. He chuckled, "I love you, Odango."

She sighed and smiled, "I love you too, Seiya."

* * *

**AN: **I wasn't sure if the theme was 'first kiss' as in a character's first kiss or 'first kiss' as a couple first kiss. So I just wrote it as if they were a couple and still hadn't had their first kiss. In this drabble, Seiya was previously with Kakyuu before he was relieved of his duties. :D


	17. Shared Secret

**AN: **My dear readers, you are very very lucky I love you all and do not wish to disappoint you. I hadn't planned on finishing this because towards the end, my happy mood was ruined by one of those demon 100 legged animals in my room. When it was finally dead and I came to finish writing this, I wasn't in the mood. I wanted to forget about it and never put it up. But! I managed to calm down and finish for you. :) PS. I tweaked the plot of episodes 189-190; there's a hint of episode 188 in there as well.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, we'd actually get to see the Sailor Wars, Galaxia was talking about. :D

**Theme: **# 10

* * *

**Shared Secret**

"Seiya, why didn't you tell me before? I thought we weren't supposed to be keeping secrets from each other," Usagi whined as she threw herself onto her bed.

Said pop star sat next the bed, his legs up and his arms wrapped around them. He sighed, "For the last time, Odango, I _did_ try to tell you. But then Chibi Chibi got in the way and the other girls came along…well, you know."

They sat in silence, staring into each other's eyes as if they were trying to see each others' past. But it was no better than a staring competition. So they sat in a tense atmosphere, staring at each other. Their eyes clawing at the other's soul, wishing to understand each other better. Though, Usagi was wishing to find a way to show the Outers and anyone else who doubts Seiya and Usagi's relationship that it could and _would_ work out just fine if they were given the chance. Usagi huffed softly in annoyance at her protectors' interference. She was their _ultimate leader_ for crying out loud. She deserved much more trust than that, especially when it came to her Mamo-chan. She'd always love him; nothing would ever change that, even if he wasn't answering her letters. But she did understand what they saw between the pop star and her. They saw the same spark that lived between Mamoru and Usagi. As much as Usagi wanted to deny it, she knew she couldn't. She did have feelings for Seiya, unintentionally. She watched as he studied her room, more thoroughly than before.

Technically, Seiya wasn't even supposed to be here. They were banned from seeing each other, but the bond they shared was much too strong to break. Breaking the bond would mean breaking a part of Usagi. So, being the ultimate leader that she was, she took matters into her own hands and invited him over, warning him to keep it from Taiki and Yaten. This was the first time they had _actually talked_ about the situation on the plane.

"You still didn't tell me."

Seiya growled, more to himself than to Usagi, but she still tensed. Seiya smiled softly, "I'm sorry. But I never had the chance to. We were never alone."

Usagi frowned, "That night while we were – well, I was – training for the softball game. We were alone then."

Seiya shook his head, "Chibi Chibi was there."

"Chibi Chibi. Really, Seiya? She's just a _baby_ who says nothing other than 'chibi'. How could you use that as an excuse?" scoffed Usagi.

"Odango, not everything is as simple as it seems. Yes, Chibi Chibi may just be a baby, but who says she doesn't understand what's going on around her?"

At this Usagi froze. It was true. The small child seemed to understand what was happening when she was attacked by Seiren. His reason was plausible and she'd allow it to pass…for now. She shook her head and sat up, beginning to fiddle with her blanket. He turned, so that his back was pressed against her bed and he threw his head back so that it was resting on the mattress. The blond turned her attention to the raven haired male's upside down face. He smiled and she blinked, trying to keep her heart steady and a blush from making its way onto her face.

"So, you're Sailor Star Fighter?"

He nodded and Usagi inhaled deeply and releasing her hold as she spoke, "That means you can change genders…?"

Seiya chuckled as a blush crept up to the blonde's face. He shook his head, "Odango. I'm a girl."

Usagi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her breathing had stopped and her face was turning purple – partially blue, from lack of air and partially red, from blushing. Usagi had feelings for another woman. Seiya shook her hard, "Breathe Odango! Breathe!"

Usagi sucked in a breath before breathing normally once again. But the fact that Seiya was really female couldn't wrap around her head. She took another few moments to collect herself before speaking, "And the others are as well?"

Seiya nodded and watched Usagi carefully. "Are you okay, Odango?"

Usagi nodded, "There's just so much to take in." Seiya smiled and fixed himself so he could face her properly. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know. But we'll get through this together, right?" His eyes looked up at her, almost pleadingly. Usagi smiled and patted his head before slowly running her fingers through his hair. She nodded again. They soothed each other this way for a while. Usagi used this time sort out her emotions for the male – or female. But she quickly realized that it didn't matter whether he was male or female. Seiya was Seiya and Fighter was Fighter. And Usagi had feelings for _Seiya_ – though, unknown to herself, she'd grow feelings for the warrior as well; being that Fighter and Seiya were nearly the same. The blond glanced at the clock and gasped. Seiya was out longer than a walk should take. She stood quickly, freeing Seiya's grip on.

"Seiya, you have to go. It's getting late."

The pop star glanced at the clock and jumped up, almost as quickly as she had. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead, "We tell no one about this."

Usagi nodded, "It'll be out little secret."

Seiya kissed her forehead once more before slipping out of her window, afraid to take the door. Usagi sighed and threw herself onto her bed once again, not bothering to change or turn off the light. She stared at the ceiling blankly. The two knew more about each other, even if they hadn't said much. But she knew that this wouldn't be their only secret meeting and she knew that she had so much more to learn about Seiya. She smiled at the thought of going against her protectors' wishes once again.

"Our little secret," she mumbled to herself before drifting off to sleep.


	18. Stolen Kiss

**AN: **I tried to put two up today, but I wasn't able to because I had to do some make-up work. :( This will probably be the last update until next week (maybe. I'm not sure). Anyway, since i was in a rush, not everything has detail in it (mostly the conversations). :O Still, I hope you enjoy it. PS. Remember when the Three Lights started school and Seiya was bothering her? This is sort of like that. They don't know each other much, so it's like the next day or something. :D

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, there would be a whole season for the Silver Millennium (like a prequel) and a season for Crystal Tokyo (an epilogue). :D

**Theme: **# 9

* * *

**Stolen Kiss**

The school day dragged and Seiya thought his head was going to explode. His eyes flickered to the clock, but it showed that it was nowhere near the time to go. He groaned and rested his head on his hand, staring at the board blankly. The teacher's droning voice was blocked from Seiya's ears as he shifted into daydream mode. He saw movement and snapped back into reality. In front of him, Usagi's head repeatedly looked up and back down indicating that she was taking notes. Seiya chuckled lowly to himself. This was the first time he had ever seen Usagi actually pay attention in class. He watched the girl for several minutes, wondering why she had suddenly thought to change her attitude towards school. An almost evil grin plastered onto his face. While the teacher was facing the board, he leaned over and tapped the blonde's back. She jumped slightly and turned around to glare at him. Her glare sharpened when he laughed softly at her expression.

"What do you want Seiya?"

The male shrugged and smiled. She mentally growled and turned back to her notes. He frowned and leaned over, tapping her again. She clutched her pen tightly and turned around, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?"

"Want to go to the arcade after this?"

"No," she said turning away again.

Seiya's anger slowly began to rise. He wasn't used to being rejected. All his life he was wanted; even on Kinmoku. He tapped her again. At this point Usagi was on the verge of screaming, but she managed to swallow it down before turning her attention to the idol.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily, through clenched teeth.

"Why won't you go?"

"Because I'm busy."

"Oh yeah? With what?"

"I have to do my homework."

"Your homework? Odango, you never do homework."

She turned to make sure the teacher hadn't seen them talking before continuing, "I know, but I need to change. I mean, I want to be equal with my Mamo-chan as far as knowledge goes."

Seiya felt his heart pang slightly at the mention of her boyfriend. He shrugged it off, but the bell rang before he could continue. Usagi jumped up, shoved her notebook in her briefcase, and ran out the door before Seiya could stop her; completely forgetting the other girls. He put his things away and sprinted out the door after her, leaving Taiki and Yaten behind. Outside, he caught up with the blond quickly and triumphantly grinned at her when he wrapped his arm around hers. She growled, out loud this time and tried to struggle away from him, but his grip on her was firm.

Rather than the arcade, Seiya dragged her to the Crown; the usual hangout spot of Usagi and her friends. Seiya didn't come here much – he was more of a club boy, but he figured his plan would work better here. He gently tossed her into a booth and sat down. The blond glared at him, her hands balled up into fists.

"Would you be so kind and tell me why you _dragged_ me here?"

"I wanted to spend time with you. You know – to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"I want to be your friend." _I want to be your boyfriend_, he added mentally.

The girl's face softened up and her hands returned to their normal state. She smiled and nearly killed him, for his heart had stopped for a moment. He collected himself. Truly, the pop star had another thing in mind. Talking wasn't exactly his best subject and around Usagi, he never knew when to stop. The girl cocked her head to the side, confusing overpowering the smile on her face, "Seiya, what are you staring at?"

Seiya hadn't noticed her was staring at her. It must've made her feel uncomfortable. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He smiled, "Hey, Odango?"

"Yes?"

He leaned over the table, held her face between his hands, and before she could stop him, his lips were upon hers. Her body froze as a sudden fire sparked through her body. He pulled away and stood up from the booth. He smiled and winked at her before zooming away. Her mind hadn't completely started, but when it did, her face turned red with anger. She shot up and stomped out of the Crown.

"SEIYA!"


	19. Catch Me

**AN:** I have finally, _finally_ updated. :) Woo hoo! But, unfortunately, it's just one this time.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, the girls would be each other whenever they wanted! :D Like, if Mars wanted to be Jupiter, she could transform and be Jupiter for a day. xD

**Theme: **# 37

**Warning: **This drabble...if you can really call it that, may be poorly written. Though it took me a week (yes, a week o.o), I wrote it at night, when my mom wasn't hovering over me trying to see what I was doing on the computer. xD

* * *

**Catch Me**

Her body shook – she was laughing hysterically. Personally, he didn't find anything funny. He was completely serious and she was hurting him; his _pride_. No matter how hard he glared at her, she continued to choke up laughter, gripping her stomach tightly. Seiya turned around, his arms crossed at his chest. He counted in his head, calming himself down before he did something he regretted. Eventually the blonde's laughter died down into mere giggles. She straightened herself out and wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She inhaled deeply and sighed, contently. But when she looked up to find Seiya facing the other direction, she frowned. She didn't know that he was being serious – it was hard to know when he was joking and when he wasn't. His poker face was the best one she'd seen in the history of the world and he often used it, "Seiya?"

She tapped him on the shoulder, but he didn't turn around. Usagi mentally growled and kicked herself. She'd hurt him and that was something she couldn't live for. She tapped him again, but he waved her away over his shoulder and began to walk away from her. She scoffed at his action and ran after him, stopping when she was blocking his way. He looked down at the ground rather than her face, making her a bit angrier. Her hands balled up into fists, but she unclenched them quickly and poked him again, "Seiya look at me." She said sternly.

The stubborn pop star shook his head. She took hold of his chin and lifted it up so that he was looking into her eyes. She winced at the pain in his eyes. She sighed and hugged him, "I'm sorry, Seiya."

She felt him shrug and weakly return the hug before pushing her away. Usagi winced again at the pang her heart gave. She didn't mean to hurt him; she truly thought he was joking. She stared at his sapphire orbs – warmth slowly consuming her. She smiled and patted his head, chuckling softly. She nodded, "Okay, tell you what. I will go on a date with you."

Almost immediately, the sullen look on his face brightened up. A heart stopping smile replaced the frown, causing Usagi to step back in surprise. Her heart fluttered against her chest at the sight of his gleaming face. A small pink tint covered his cheeks, "You will?"

She blinked, slightly confused. She was so lost in his flawless face that she'd almost forgotten what they were talking about. She regained her mind quickly and nodded, "But." His happiness shattered at the word. He knew there was a 'but' coming, "But?"

Usagi smiled and put her fingers at the corners of his lips, lifting them up to form a smile, "But, you have to catch me first."

He shook his head away from her hands, cocking his head to the side, "Catch you?"

She nodded, "You have to catch me – a chase. You want me to go on a date with you, then you have to chase after it. In other words, to get the date, you have to chase me. Understand?"

Seiya shut his eyes for a moment, letting it register into him. Truly, she wasn't serious, but he couldn't deny the seriousness in her eyes as much as he wanted to. He sighed and his eyes snapped open, "Odango, you do realize that for the past _two_ years, I have been chasing you for a date, a kiss. Oh, I don't know – your _heart_. And now that you're single, you're going to make me continue to chase for it. Can't you just say yes?"

Usagi simply smiled and laced her hand with his. She pulled him close to her and hugged him tightly, sending an electric shock through his body. And she giggled like she _knew_ what she did to him. She released her grip on him, her smile still gracing her face, "Because the chase is fun. And to be honest, I don't want it to end." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before winking at him. She stuck her tongue out at him and took off before he had a chance to reply.

Seiya stood there for several minutes, wondering what in the world had just happened when it suddenly dawned on him. He was supposed to be chasing her. He sighed, cursing the power she had over him. This was a big town. How in the world was he supposed to find her? He shook himself out of his thoughts and ran in the direction she had. He searched left and right, but couldn't find the golden headed angel who had captured his heart. He slowed to a walk when he knew he wasn't going to find her on this street. As he passed a corner, his heart slammed against his chest. He ignored it and the thumping continued, faster and harder. He clutched his chest, groaning, but continued to walk straight. Seiya's breaths shortened into quick pants. _Go back_, his mind told him. So he headed back and turned onto the street he had previously passed. His heart had returned to beating normally, leaving Seiya more than lost. Was his heart telling him what direction to go in?

Usagi had created a bond with him when she kissed his cheek. She had chosen him then and the electric shock he felt was the proof. But, of course, Seiya didn't know that. So, Seiya simply followed where his heart was telling him to go. After what seemed like two hours – it truly being only a half hour – he'd come across the blond. She was tying her shoes, completely oblivious to him…or so it seemed. He snuck up on her as quietly as he could. When he was standing two feet away, Usagi's head whipped around; her blue hues locking onto his sapphire orbs. She straightened herself up facing him, smiling at him, but it was clear in her eyes that he hadn't caught her. She blew him a kiss, spun around and began to run again. He growled lowly and zipped after her.

He tried hard to keep sight of her, but she had slipped through a crowd of people waiting in line for the Three Lights concert tickets to go on sale. The buzzing crowd turned silent as Seiya tried to push his way through. Most of the allowed him to pass, but suddenly noticed that he was trapped in a circle they had formed. The screaming began simultaneously, causing Seiya to shudder and wince at the pressure on his eardrums. The crowd pushed each other, trying to get to him. Seiya mentally growled. Usagi had brought him here for a reason – to be held back by his fans.

Seiya did his best to smile, but it wasn't working. The fans felt his irritation and took it as a warning to back off. At this, he smiled, gratefully and blew a kiss in their direction, causing some to fall to the floor unconscious.

The raven haired male took off towards Usagi, allowing the bond to lead him. The sun had slowly begun to set and Seiya wondered if Usagi had just gone home and forgotten all about him. He sighed and continued to follow the bond. Eventually, he felt something in the pit of his stomach rise – the bond was strengthening. Slowly, he made his way into a park, but he wasn't being led into the park itself; he was being led into the woods surrounding it. He cautiously stepped through a bed of flowers and into the darkness of the woods. The bond pulled at his body when he stepped back, hesitantly. Seiya took the moment to collect himself before moving deeper into the woods. He heard a soft giggle and a rustling of leaves. His head snapped towards the trees, but he couldn't see anything. So, he turned his attention to the looming path ahead of him. The further he went, the more the bond strengthened.

Seiya had begun to lose hope in finding Usagi. It was already dark out, the rambling of the town had quieted, indicating that it was later than he imagined. He turned to head home, ignoring the thumping in his chest – or at least _trying_ to.

Suddenly, he stopped. His ears were filled with the soft sound of even breathing. He listened, trying to pinpoint its location. The male tiptoed toward a tree, trying not to scare off whatever it was. He didn't notice the thrashing against his heart stop.

Seiya cautiously peeked behind the tree, prepared to defend himself or attack if anything should happen. But the sight made him stop and smile. There, lying against the tree was a sleeping Usagi. She must've been waiting for him or she grew tired while running from him. He chuckled softly, as he kneeled beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. The blond jolted awake, about to attack, when she recognized the warmth emitting from the male. She smiled and cuddled into him, mumbling sleepily, "Rematch tomorrow."

Before slipping into unconsciousness, she managed to hear a soft chuckle escape Seiya's lips, quickly followed with something among the lines of, "No, Odango. I have finally caught you."


	20. Dream

**AN: **So these next two, I wrote a while back. Which, is why they are the only ones with an _actual_ title. :) These themes were also not a part of the list of themes I have, but I changed two themes to these next two. Why? Because the previous two had either Seiya or Usagi get hurt badly and I didn't want that. Please excuse these if they are poorly written. I did edit them, but..still. xD

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, we'd see more of Helios and Perle/Peruru. :)

**Theme: **# 31

* * *

**Rose Reality**

The blond blew a piece of her hair away from her face, groaning in the process. Tsukino Usagi sat staring blankly at the textbook in front of her. She had planned on going home and going to sleep, but Hino Rei had invited her over for a study session. She didn't refuse; it had been a while since she'd last been with her friends. It had been a while since he left. Usagi sighed. He, who had unexpectedly captured her heart, was gone. With Mamoru back in America, who would she have to cheer her up? She thought of the man across the sea. Her heart no longer yearned for him, no longer grew ecstatic over him. The image was clouded over and replaced with the man who had replaced him in her heart. Seiya, her heart crooned.

Aino Minako groaned, "How much longer must we go through this sufferinggg? Ami-chan, haven't you had enough of this already?" Instead of answering, the petite blue haired girl shook her head, smiling gently. The second blond pouted, "How is it that the goddess of love doesn't have a love of her own? I wouldn't be stuck here."

Makoto's eye twitched, slightly, "Don't get a bloated head there Minako-chan." Rei giggled as Minako's face turned red in fury. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. She smiled, "Well, I'm not the one denying love." Rei's fit of giggles abruptly stopped. Minako grinned, evilly, "Heh. Heh."

"Enough," a baffled (and slightly blushing) Ami stated firmly. The room went silent and the four girls stared at the shy girl, whose blush had become a shade darker. "These problems won't get themselves done, you know." Usagi and Minako's head slammed onto the floor, "A-Ami-chan." Rei and Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

{/}

The study session had ended and the sun had set. Usagi dragged her feet across the sidewalk. Her eyes were half closed and she often had to shake her head to keep herself from falling asleep. She groaned as she opened her house door. Her mom had been waiting in front of the door, her arms folded across her chest; her eyes narrowed on Usagi. "You're late."

Usagi simply nodded and slipped off her shoes. "How many weeks?" Ikuko's face softened up at the sight of her exhausted daughter. She smiled softly, "Just go to bed."

Without any hesitation, Usagi flew upstairs; all exhaustion vanished. Her heart pounded against her chest as she changed into her favorite pjs and turned off the light. Luna watched as the ecstatic blond jumped happily into her bed. The black cat didn't understand why lately Usagi had been excited for sleep, but she figured it had something to do with Mamoru. She smiled and lay her head back down on her pillow.

In a matter of minutes, Usagi had fallen into a deep sleep.

She floated in nothing but white space. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her. She was used to this, so it didn't scare her as it once did. One hand carried a red rose. "For you." Usagi smiled and brought the rose to her nose. "Thank you, Seiya." She turned around to return his warm embrace. "I was worried, Odango. What took you so long?"

She giggled, slightly, "The study group held up." She sighed. Seiya chuckled and petted her head. He quickly kissed her forehead and turned away from her, preparing to leave. Usagi's smile faded; her heart nearly exploded. He was leaving her. She ran towards him, her vision becoming blurred with tears. She slammed into his back and wrapped her arms around him tightly, nuzzling her face in his silky ponytail. "Don't. Don't leave me, Seiya. Stay with me, please? You've already left me once. I can't handle it in my dreams."

He grabbed her wrists firmly and brought her around him, "Odango." He waited until she looked up at him. His heart nearly sank. Her eyes were half crazed, but yet lifeless. He sighed and smiled, "Odango, I wasn't leaving you. I'd never do that and I never did. Why would I want to hurt the most precious thing in my life, eh?" Her sobbing had slowed and a blush had formed on her face. He lifted her hand, kissing her palm and then her fingertips. He kissed the back of her hand before locking his eyes with hers. "I love you, Tsukino Usagi."

Her blush deepened as he leaned in to kiss her cheeks, eyelids, and nose. Usagi's lips trembled slightly, waiting for his to press against them. But it never came, Seiya had pulled away. She studied his face, slowly. He was biting his bottom lip hard. His face was distorted. She didn't like it; she didn't like him in pain. She placed her hand on his cheek and he immediately collected himself. "I'm sorry, Odango. I know you have Mamo-"

He was cut off by her finger on his lips. She shook her head, smiling, "Seiya, Mamo-chan and I...hm, how do I put this?" She paused, giving herself time to figure out what she was trying to say. Seiya had become confused. He tried to speak, but Usagi pressed her finger to his lips harder. "Mamo-chan is back in America. And when he left, I didn't feel anything. I wasn't happy or sad. My heart didn't break this time around. At least not for him."

Her hand had fallen to her side. "O-Odango?" He whispered. Fresh tears had begun to fall from Usagi's eyes. Her knees gave out and she threw out her hands in front of her to catch her fall. "It was because of you. It was because this time I didn't have you to be there for me. The whole in my chest, the countless times I have cried myself to sleep, the days I spent away from my friends was because I wanted you and you weren't here."

Seiya fell to his knees and hugged Usagi to him, tightly. "Odango, I never left you. I've always been with you. Not physically, but I was here. I watched you suffer. And I couldn't take it. Kakyuu taught me how to reach you this way," He smiled, lifting her face up to meet her eyes. He wiped the tears from her face. "I'm with you."

"With. Me?" Seiya nodded. Usagi felt her heart speed up. She stared at his lips and gently ran her fingertips across them. She watched and giggled as a blush appeared on his face. "Seiya," She pressed her lips against his. They were soft and warm, like the rest of him. The kiss was gentle and tender. She pulled away and ran her fingers over her burning lips. She had never felt that with Mamoru. She kissed Seiya again; this kiss was sweeter and made her heart stop, something that Mamoru's never did.

Seiya pulled away this time, allowing both of them to catch their breath. "Seiya, I love you. Come back to me, Seiya." Seiya chuckled, "I know. I'll see you in a bit." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before she woke up. She'd been smiling in her sleep. She found a red rose next to her pillow; it had a note taped to it. She sat up to ask Luna is she had seen anything, but the cat was gone.

She opened the note,

_Odango,_

_You almost forgot this._  
_Love, Seiya_

_PS. Ichinohashi Park at 12_

Usagi squealed in delight, kissed the letter, and got up to get ready. Seiya, my sweet love, her heart crooned.


	21. Amusement Park

**AN: **So I don't actually know if amusement parks have kissing booths, BUT I thought that this fit this theme more than any others. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, Neo Queen Serenity would have more than one child! (poor lonely Chibi-Usa ;-; (even if I don't like her, it must be lonely) xD)

**Theme: **# 32

* * *

**Kissing Booth**

Usagi groaned as she stretched out her legs. The wooden counter of the small booth was harder than she thought it would be. But after an hour of standing, she had to sit down on it. The blond regretted not bringing her chair. She sighed and searched the crowd for a familiar face. Aino Minako, one of Usagi's best friends, had set up this kissing booth in hopes of making Yaten jealous. She'd succeeded and left Usagi to guard it. Luckily, the booth wasn't bringing in any customers.

The blond turned her attention back to her manga. She read each page, blankly. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home, sleeping. She wiped a drop of sweat from her eyebrow. Yawning, she closed her eyes and leaned against the booth's sign pole. Slowly slipping into a peaceful sleep, the top of the booth vibrated, "OI!" Usagi jumped, dropping her manga and falling onto the floor.

She growled; springing up, ready to attack whoever interrupted her sleep. The boy standing in front of her has his eyebrows furrowed together and his forehead was wrinkled. His face was flawless and had almost no color to it. She looked in his enticing sapphire eyes. She smiled, laughing nervously, "Ahaha. Seiya. I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else."

Seiya pouted slightly, "You shouldn't be sleeping on the job. Someone could've hurt you if it hadn't been for me."

Usagi blushed softly, "Job?" She remembered that she was still waiting for Minako to return. "Oh. No. This isn't –"

"You know, if you wanted to kiss me," He moved closer to her, their faces inches just inches apart. "You could've just asked, Odango."

She searched his face, looking for a trace of humor. But she couldn't find it. Her face went crimson as her eyes moved up to meet his again. He smiled and pulled his face away from hers.

"Seiya, this isn't my booth, you know," She feigned her anger for him. "And beside, who would want to kiss you? Pfft, I have my Mamo-chan for that."

The raven haired boy chuckled, smiling a crooked smiled. Usagi bit her lip to contain her gasp. He was beautiful and she couldn't deny the affect he had on her. "I'm happy for you, Odango. I really am."

Usagi tilted her head to the side, as if she didn't understand; but she understood fully. Seiya smiled, "Don't pity me because I'm in a one sided love."

Usagi looked down. She didn't like him in pain. She felt his fingers under her chin. He lifted her head to meet her eyes. She didn't pull away, she didn't want to. He leaned in and unexpectedly turned her head, pressing his soft lips against her cheek. The blond felt her heart flutter and shatter, simultaneously. She winced and a few tears fell from her eyes.

He wiped them away, kissed her cheek again, and left. "See you later, Odango," he called over his shoulder.

As she watched him fade into the crowd, it became clearer to her. He didn't kiss me, she though. She couldn't deny her disappointment. She couldn't deny her broken heart.


	22. I'll Always Be There for You

**AN: **All right, so, here's another drabble. :D Sorry for my lack of updates. School has a way of evaporating your life. e.e On more important matters, this drabble will be the last. _For now_. I have a little disease called writer's block, thanks to the story that I have neglected to write. It won the war in my brain and is forcing me to write it out before it destroys everything in sight. o.o I'm not joking. Don't worry, I _will_ come back and finish this collection, no matter what.

**Disclaimer:** I think you get the picture. I don't own Sailor Moon. ;-;

**Theme: **# 30

**Warning: **Due to writer's block, this drabble may be poorly written. Please forgive me. D:

* * *

**I'll Always Be There for You**

"Odango, where are you?" Seiya shouted, his voice echoing against the walls. The light in the house flickered for a moment before returning to the darkness that had brought the male here. His eyes wandered around the living room of Usagi's home. The house wasn't too big; he should've been able to find her easily. But, it was in fact the opposite. He could not find the blond anywhere. He'd already checked every room in the house. He fell onto the nearby couch, sighing and resting his head on his hand. He knew the girl hated thunderstorms and the one that was now occurring was a violent one. It had created a power outage throughout the town.

The male sighed once more, sighing again, "Odango. Please. Where are you?" It bothered him that he couldn't be there for her. A thought, suddenly, ran through his mind. Maybe she had gone out with the girls. Or maybe she heard about the thunderstorm and went to one of their houses. Seiya winced, frowning at that thought. They'd made a promise and he was going to keep it, no matter what. The raven haired idol stood from his resting place and headed upstairs to check the rooms once more.

"Odango?" He called out repeatedly as he searched every inch of the house. He'd saved her room for last this time around, planning on spending a great amount of time searching it, even if it wasn't big enough. Outside, there was a flash of light that was quickly followed with rumbles. He froze as an audible whimper echoed throughout the house. He could tell that it was nowhere near her room, so he headed out into the hallway, waiting for another noise. The thunders continued, one after the other, causing the house to rattle slightly. Seiya followed the soft whimpering as they grew into soft sobs.

He stopped in front of a kitchen cabinet. The very cabinet that he and Usagi had hidden in when he was to be her bodyguard for the night. He smiled softly and kneeled in front of the doors, "Odango?" There was silence, but it was interrupted with another rumble of thunders. The soft sobs grew slightly louder. Seiya slid the door open; he frowned at the sight. Usagi's eyes were shut tightly, her hands over her ears and her knees brought up to her chest. She was trembling violently and her cheeks were drenched with her tears. "Odango?" Seiya gently grabbed a hold of her arm. Usagi's eyes snapped open as she jumped, hitting her head on the top of the cabinet. She tried to move away from the touch, but froze at her actions when she saw that it was only Seiya. Her eyes widened, briefly. She lowered her hands and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He flew backwards, his back hitting the counter. Usagi nuzzled her face into his chest, trembling with fear. The male wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her head, "Shh. It's all right, Odango. I'm here. I'll always be here."

Usagi's sobs turned into soft whimpers as Seiya hummed one of his songs to her, soothing her gently. His warmth engulfed her, increasing the speed of her calming. Her trembling and whimpering had stopped. She knew she didn't need to be afraid anymore. She was safe with Seiya around. They remained that way in comfortable silence until the storm had slowed. Seiya lifted Usagi up bridal style and moved to the couch to make her more comfortable.

"Seiya," Usagi whispered softly.

The male nuzzled his face into her hair, "Hm?"

"Thank you."

Seiya smiled and tightened his grip on her, "I told you I'll always be there for you." He felt the blond nod against his chest. He ran his finger through her hair and began to hum to her again. Another thought ran through his head, "Hey, Odango?"

Usagi had grown weary from her tears earlier and Seiya hums hadn't made that any better. She sleepily mumbled her response, "Yes?"

"Why did you hide in the cabinet?"

The corners of Usagi's lips weakly tugged up into a smile, "Because it had your warmth." She slipped into a peaceful sleep, clutching onto Seiya's shirt tightly.


	23. Sharing a Milkshake

**AN: **Happy Thanksgiving! :D

**Disclaimer: **We all know it. I don't own it. Need I say more?

**Theme: **# 24

* * *

**Sharing a Milkshake**

"Seiya."

The tone sent a shiver down Seiya's spine. He glanced up into blue hues that showed she was anything but calm, even if her face was emotionless. He grimaced nervously. Usagi returned the smile, though it looked more frightening rather than friendly. The blond leaned across the table with her arm extended towards his face. The male shut his eyes tightly and ducked his head under his arm, waiting for the blow. But nothing ever came. He looked up, opening one eye to peek at her. She was still smiling and her arm was still extended towards him. He opened his other eye to look at her questioningly. Usagi chuckled and in the blink of an eye she flicked his forehead, causing the male to flinch.

When he looked at her again, there was a scowl on her face and her arms were folded across her chest. She was turning her head away and pouting like a child. It was Seiya's turn to chuckle, "What did I do, Odango?"

She growled, "Don't act like you don't know what you did."

An eyebrow rose and he blinked in confusion. He really didn't know what he did – if he did anything that is. He smiled crookedly, the corner of his lip twitching slightly, "I can assure you, Odango. I have no idea what I did to make you angry with me."

Usagi hung her head, pinching the bridge of her nose as a sigh escaped her lips. She shook her head before turning her attention back to the raven haired idol. She pointed at the empty cup in front of them and his eyes followed. His confusion only grew. They'd come to the Crown after school, dubbing it the pre-date date. It was his idea to share a milkshake, telling her that that would make it more romantic. So, he really didn't understand why she was upset with him. His sapphire orbs looked up at the face he believed belonged to an angel. He shrugged.

"You hardly let me drink anything, Seiya," she scoffed.

The male blinked again and erupted into laughter. Usagi growled inwardly and did her best to glare at him, even though her heart was begging her to take hold of him. Seiya wiped a few tears from his eyes, "That's what you're upset about?"

The girl nodded and turned her attention to the window, trying to ignore the sound of the male's laugh. But her mind wouldn't let her, so she sat back and watched people hurry on the street, blankly.

During that time, Seiya had gained control over himself. He watched as her eyes followed the cars that zoomed past, but he could see that they held no real interest. He smiled and leaned across the table, taking hold of her hand. She jumped, slightly, at the touch before her eyes drifted to his. This time, her heart jumped begging for more than just a squeeze of the hand. Seiya pulled her hand up to his lips and brushed his lips against the knuckles softly. She shuddered, blushing heavily. He chuckled, "I'll buy you another one; just for you."

To his surprise she shook her head, "No. I want to share it."

He kissed her hand; leaving the places his lips touched burning. Another light shudder zoomed through her. She tried to scowl at him and failed miserably, "But don't hog it all."


	24. Secret Admirer

**AN: **I feel like this one is kind of...eh... Anyway, Happy Black Friday! xD

**Disclaimer: **...don't make me say it. ;-;

**Theme: **# 4

Thank you to all of those who review! :D It means a lot! QUESTION: Should I end this collection at 30 or stay with the original 51?

**The EEL: **I take no offense whatsoever. I like Stephenie Meyer, she's one of my favorite authors, so I take it a HUGE compliment. :D Thank you!

* * *

**Secret Admirer**

Usagi gasped, clutching her chest tightly. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and she took deep breaths in. Her body was hunched over; the only support was her free arm on her knee. When she was finally breathing properly, she stood erect, opening the door to the classroom. Her jaw dropped. Students had yet to arrive; she was way too early. Her eyes flickered to the clock. Seven fifty-five. She groaned. Ami wasn't even there yet; Luna must've reset her alarm. She trudged her way to her desk. She slid into her seat, setting her school briefcase down beside her desk. A letter lay on top of the desk. Usagi looked around the room, trying to figure out which of the early students had left it there, but they weren't paying attention to her. She shrugged and picked it up, looking for the name of the sender, but it wasn't there. She opened the envelope and began to read. The handwriting was certainly one she wasn't familiar with.

_Dear Usagi,  
I don't understand how you managed to win my heart. I never expected to fall in love – I didn't want to. I was only acting as a knight for that one woman, but then you came along and showed me a different path than what was to be my destiny. I love you, Usagi. With all my heart and soul, I love you._

_xoxo_

Usagi reread the letter for the fifth time. She felt heat rush up to her cheeks as her eyes wandered around the room again, trying to find out who sent her the letter. And once again, there were no suspects. She forced the blush away and quickly shoved the letter into her bag when her friends walked in the door.

oooooooo

Usagi leaned back, her back pressed against the gate of the school roof. She'd chosen to eat her lunch on her own today so that she could reread the letter. It was sweet and she wanted to thank the sender properly, but that was nearly impossible. There were at least thirty students in her class that could've given it to her. She eliminated Makoto, Minako, Ami, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. They were her friends, so they couldn't have sent it to her. That left her with twenty-four students. She sighed and slid the letter back into her bag. She quickly finished her lunch and made her way back to the classroom. Her friends still hadn't returned from lunch, to which she was grateful for, because there was another letter on her desk. She smiled and skipped over to her desk, returning her bag to its place from earlier and ripped open the letter.

_Dear Usagi,  
I know you're looking for me. I'll give you a clue. We're close, but you misinterpret my actions._

Usagi's eyebrow rose in confusion. She reread the last line and wondered what it meant. She shoved the letter into her bag before the others could return. The sender was close to her, which meant that it wasn't any of the students in her class, except for the Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. She shook her head. It couldn't be them, right? And she definitely knew that one of the girls were the sender. She was also close to Motoki, but he didn't go to her school. He wasn't even a high school student.

The possibilities of her admirer swirled in her head. She sighed and looked up. She hadn't noticed that class started – or that the teacher had given them work to do. Usagi slid out of her chair and up to the teacher. "May I go to the restroom?" The teacher nodded.

Usagi trudged to the girl's restroom. _Get a grip on yourself, Usagi! _She reprimanded herself. But she couldn't help it; she had to know. She sighed and turned on the sink. She cupped her hands under the running water and slumped over. She splashed her face twice before shutting it off and wiping her face with a paper towel. She smiled at herself in the mirror, turning on her heels and walking out of the door.

She'd taken longer than she thought; the teacher had already left and the students were on break. Her friends were nowhere to be seen, which was odd because they usually crowded around Usagi's desk to talk. She noticed that there was another letter on her desk. She frowned. Why didn't her admirer just give it to her personally? Was it because a girl was sending it to her? Usagi shuddered lightly at the thought and immediately began to regret turning the girl down, even if she hadn't done so yet. She picked up the letter and flipped it open.

_Usagi,  
You failed to figure out who I am. But don't worry. Meet me on the roof after class._

_xoxo_

oooooooo

At last, the bell had rung. Usagi quickly shoved her papers in her bag and nearly flew towards the door. Unfortunately, she was stopped by Minako.

"Usagi-chan, you haven't said a word to us all day. Is something wrong?" Minako cocked her head to the side, concern plastered on her face.

Usagi smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine."

Minako studied her skeptically, her eyes slightly narrowed. Usagi shuddered lightly. The other blond opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Ami and Makoto. Usagi groaned inwardly; she really needed to get to the roof.

"Come on, Usagi. Rei is waiting for us," Makoto reminded. Usagi's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten that they had a study session planned. She knew very well she couldn't skip this one; Rei would bite her head off. But she needed to figure out who her admirer was, so she can thank them – and reject them as painlessly as possible.

She sighed, "I'm going to be a little late guys. I have to do something." She blew the girls kisses and zoomed out of the classroom.

As soon as she was out of sight, Minako turned to Makoto and Ami. A smile broke out on each of their faces.

"Mission complete."

Usagi ran up the steps, skipping one and trying not to trip in the process. It amazed her that she made it without any injuries. She pushed open the door and frowned. The roof was barren. She was too late. She stepped out onto the room, shutting the door slowly. She walked over to one side of the gate, failing to see the other figure on the roof. She clutched the gate, sighing as she looked out at the city.

Slowly, the figure made his way over to her. She remained completely oblivious to him. He smiled. She never really paid attention to her surroundings. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She jumped, yelping a bit loudly. She began to struggle against him, but he tightened his grip on her. He nuzzled his face in her hair, kissing her head lightly, "Relax, Odango."

Almost immediately, her squirming ceased. She looked up at him so that her head was resting against his chest, "Seiya?"

He smiled, "It took you long enough."

Usagi blushed heavily, "You're my admirer?" He nodded.

Usagi's heart jumped in her chest. It slammed against her chest, almost as if it wanted to leap out of her chest. She smiled, "Thank you, Seiya. But – " She stopped herself. She didn't want to turn him down.

"But?" His melodic voice snapped her into reality. Her blush deepened, if that was possible. "Why didn't you just tell me personally?"

Seiya thought for a moment before chuckling softly and kissing her forehead, "Because it was more fun this way." Before she had a chance to reply, his lips attached themselves to hers.

* * *

If this was somewhat confusing, I'll explain. Minako, Makoto, and Ami were in on Seiya's plan to confess to her. At the end of class, they stalled her so that Seiya could leave first. In other words, the whole this was planned to get Seiya and Usagi together. :D

Forgive me if I didn't show that here. I wrote this while I was tired and under the influence of beautiful boys. o/o xD


	25. I Love You

**AN: **Gasp! Fifty reviews! You guys are the best! ;-; I love you all! :D Remember the question I asked? I've come to a decision. I will do 50. (Trying to make a long story short) I had a list, but when I reread the list, I realized that more than one theme was technically the same. So, I eliminated themes and was left with a few that in total (with the ones on here) would have made this collection end in 30. BUT, I went online and found other themes to fill in the blanks. Since I'm one of those people that have to have everything even, I cut one, making the collection end with 50. :D Anyway, onto the drabble! xD

**Disclaimer: **We all know Seiya is mine. :D -hunted by Takeuchi-sensei- I KID! I KID!

**Theme: **# 5

* * *

**I Love You**

Seiya cringed slightly under Usagi's scrutiny. She had been staring at him for the past ten minutes, unblinking and not speaking. She remained in her position – her head resting on her hand, slouching against the table. At first he ignored it, but it was beginning to feel like her eyes were burning holes into his skin. Making sure to keep his eyes on the table, he waved his hand in front of her face. Her eyes followed his hand before locking onto his face; he could feel them, "O-Odango?"

Usagi blinked, but never removed her eyes from him, "Hm?"

"Wh-why are you…staring at me?"

The blond sighed and leaned back in her chair, a smirk on her face. She chuckled lightly, "Have I really?"

Seiya's eyes flickered towards her. He was worried; he was afraid. His Odango wasn't acting her normal self. He didn't like it, not one bit, "Odango, are you feeling all right?"

"Ne, Seiya?"

"Yes?"

"N-never mind." She turned her head away, but Seiya didn't miss the blush that was creeping onto her face. It was Seiya's turn to smirk. He took a sip of his smoothie, slid the cup to the side, and leaned against the table. He put his hand under his chin and tilted his head to the side, "Odango, look at me."

Usagi shook her head. Seiya chuckled as he watched her ears turn red. He stood and walked over to her side of the table. He kneeled beside her chair, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Odango, look at me," he tried to sound firm, but it sounded more like he was begging. The blond slowly turned her head towards him.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing," she stammered, trying to wiggle away from him. His response to her fidgeting was tightening his grip on her. "Tell me," he pressed.

Her eyes moved to the floor. "I love you," she mumbled.

Seiya blinked, "Eh?"

"I love you," she repeated, mumbling again.

"What?"

"I said I love you!" She scowled at him. Quickly realizing her confession, her face was overcome by her blush again. Seiya smiled, his lips pressing against her cheek. He pulled away, his face just inches from hers, "Good. Because I love you, too."

Usagi threw her arms around his neck, closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

Just so you know, they're at her house. :) And thank you, **Anime Princess**, for catching my typo in the last chapter. :D


	26. Scribbling

**AN: **FINALLY! I updated. :D It's just one for now, I'll upload more later. I've been extremely busy with school. And then, my compute caught a virus! D: But it's gone now. :) Thank you to my reviews. You know how to turn someone's frown upside down. :D Enjoy!

**Anime Princess: **I do intend on having a few drabbles with the Outers and Mamoru. I've just been putting them off because I like the two of them together, no interruptions. xD But! Those will probably be next. o.o I'm saving the extra cute drabbles for last, so I need to get those out of the way. :D

**mhannas **and **Moa:** Pfft, you make me blush. xD

**Disclaimer: **I should stop putting these. We all know the truth. ;-;

**Theme: **# 38

Note: Consider this AU Silver Millennium. Seiya is a prince (so he's fully male) and Kakyuu is his guardian. Serenity is six, while Seiya is 11. o.o

* * *

**Scribbling**

Serenity was sprawled across the carpeted floor of her bedroom. A pile of papers lay in front of her and markers, colored pencils, and crayons were spread out beside it. The six year old was so absorbed in her latest project, that she had commanded everyone in the castle not to disturb her. She tossed a crayon to the side and reached for another one, quickly returning to her work. She began to hum, her feet kicking happily as she reached for a marker.

The small girl's movements suddenly stopped. She studied her art piece for a while before deciding that it was missing something. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. Her eyes roamed around the paper, growling when she couldn't find the missing component. At the small noise, Luna turned her attention to her owner, concern overcoming her sleepy expression. Serenity was now sitting up, tapping her chin, deep in thought. As Luna was about to voice her concern, the small blond squealed in delight, grabbed a marker and scribbled something on her paper. She watched as the girl tossed the marker to the ground, lifted to the paper to her lips and kissed it. Luna smiled at the small display of affection, immediately understanding Serenity's determination to make her picture perfect. The guardian returned to her original ball as the princess skipped out of the room, clutching the paper behind her.

* * *

"Seiya-sama, would you please hurry? Queen Serenity is waiting for me."

Kakyuu tapped her foot, her arms crossed at her chest. She huffed in annoyance. Truly, she would have left the prince, but she knew better than that. The only reason he would tag along with her when it was time to visit the Moon Kingdom was because of Queen Serenity's daughter. Though he was five years older than her, they got along as if they were the same age. Kakyuu once believed that it was because Seiya acted like he was the princess's age, but that theory was ruled out when she saw how her young master acted outside of the castle.

The red haired guardian groaned as she slammed her hand on the prince's door, "Seiya-sama! I'm going to be late!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The door flew open to reveal the prince, a frown etched onto his face, "Don't rush me, Kakyuu. You know I hate rushing."

"We wouldn't have to rush if you had woken up when you were supposed to!" She grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her, the door slamming shut in the process. She lifted him up and threw him over her shoulder, running down the hall towards the main entrance.

"Ow! Kakyuu!"

"Shush!" Kakyuu scolded. "I wouldn't have to do this if you listened to me."

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes as he was tossed into the carriage. Seiya knew that no matter what he said, Kakyuu would always win. Most people didn't understand why he would let her handle him the way she did. Then again, _no one_ understood the prince's mentality. Seiya wasn't one to flaunt his princely status to the world, he didn't like it. He liked to respect his elders and do as they say, even if he didn't want to. It was much simpler this way. Seiya wasn't all that innocent, though. There were times when he would act cocky, just to tease whomever he was with. He liked to see people become frustrated over something small or become embarrassed because he guessed something right. A small smile crept onto Seiya's face as he became lost in his thoughts, thinking of ways to drive Kakyuu insane.

"We're here."

* * *

"Mama, when is Kakyuu-san coming over?" Serenity sat along the edge of her parents' king sized bed, swinging her feet happily. Her eyes were set upon her swinging feet, refusing to look at her mother, fearing a blush would grace her face.

Queen Serenity chuckled softly, "Soon, princess, soon."

Serenity won the battle against her emotions and lifted her gaze to her mother. The queen had been flitting about the room, gathering papers for the meeting her mother called with the warriors. The small girl frowned. She had hoped her mother would be facing her; she wanted to figure out if she was lying to her. Of course, the queen never lied – she was the most honest person ever born. Soon, the princess cheered up, "Is Seiya coming, too?"

"Yes Serenity. Seiya always comes when Kakyuu does." Queen Serenity gathered the last of her papers and set them on the desk, ready for the meeting. She walked over to her child, kneeled and poked her nose before planting a kiss the crescent moon that resided on her forehead. "Want to wait for them –"

She was cut off by a servant, nearly running into the room. "Serenity-sama, Kakyuu-san has arrived."

Queen Serenity nodded, dismissing the male. She turned her attention to Serenity once again with a wide smile, "It looks like we don't have to wait at all. Come on." The queen erected herself, holding out her hand. The small girl grabbed it, trying to contain her excitement. Her mother chuckled as she retrieved the papers, gliding out of the room.

Serenity tugged on her mom's hand gently, a thought suddenly swirling through her mind, "Ne, Mama? Seiya and I will be like you and papa one day, right?"

The older woman's step faltered. She looked down at her daughter, whose smile seemed almost illuminated. She inhaled and licked her lips, searching for an answer her daughter would understand. It wasn't that they couldn't be together; it was that when they got older, they might see to find love in someone else. Though the queen wanted Seiya and Serenity to be together; they were perfect together even if Seiya was a little older than her daughter. She smiled, exhaling, "You'll see when you get older, dear."

As they descended the remaining stairs, Serenity squealed and released her hold on her mother's hand. She bolted down the steps and leaped into Seiya's arms. Kakyuu and Queen Serenity were still stunned by how coordinated the move was. It seemed like it had come naturally the first time they had done it, and had the queen wondering if they really were soul mates. She couldn't deny that Serenity fit perfectly in Seiya's arms, anyone could see that. Queen Serenity pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and welcomed Kakyuu, leading the red haired woman to the Hall, where the other warriors waited.

Serenity nuzzled her face in Seiya's neck as he headed towards the small lounging area they often played in. "Seiyaaa," the small girl whined, sniffling. "I missed youuuu."

Seiya shook his head, rubbing the girl's back and sat down on the couch in the room, "Odango, it's only been two weeks."

"That's still too long!" She pulled away to scowl up at him. "I've been lonely. There's no one to play with. Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter all had to leave for training."

The boy smiled and rubbed the small wrinkles from her forehead, forcing her to return her eyebrows to their natural state. He pushed the corners of her mouth upward to make her smile. He frowned slightly, "It hurts to see you without a smile. Especially when I came over to see you. I thought you missed me."

Serenity shook his hands away and smiled, reaching up to pet his head, "Don't worry, Seiya. I'm happy and I did miss you. "

Seiya smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Now, princess, what do we do today?"

The small girl tapped her chin, deep in thought. "Oh! Seiya, I have a present for you."

Seiya cocked his head to the side, partially confused, "Present?"

Serenity nodded and hopped off of his lap. "I'll be right back!" She dashed out of the room, leaving Seiya even more confused. He hadn't been expecting a gift from the girl, was it a holiday that he had forgotten? Guilt overwhelmed him; he hadn't brought her a gift. He snapped out of his reverie when she trotted back into the room, both hands behind her back.

"Close your eyes," she commanded.

"Why?"

"Just close them Seiya."

Seiya shut his eyes and heard a soft rustling. He was desperate to open them, but knew that Serenity would be angry if he did. He heard her giggle, "Okay, open!"

He opened his eyes and came face to face with a drawing. He took it from her, using his free hand to pull her into his lap. He didn't comprehend the picture, as it was just stick figures and a bunch of other scribbles.

"Do you like it?" Serenity threw her head back so that she was looking up at him.

Seiya kissed her forehead, "I love it, but…what does it mean?"

Serenity giggled and lowered her head. She pointed to a large house looking scribble, "That's a church." She pointed to the stick figures standing in a line in front of the church, "Those are the people."

Seiya finally saw that the picture was one of a wedding, "Oh. Where am I?"

She pointed to a stick figure that was in the very front, wearing a hat, "That's you. You're the groom."

"Ah, and who's the bride?"

She pointed to the figure standing next to him. Her wedding attire was pink and she held sticks with swirls on them, which Seiya figured were the roses. "That's the bride, silly."

Seiya chuckled, "I know that, but who is she? I want to know who I'm getting married to."

Serenity looked up at him again, "That's me, Seiya. Can't you tell by the hair?"

Seiya blinked and looked at the picture again. It, indeed, was her. She'd drawn balls at the top of her head and two spaghetti looking lines coming from them. He turned his attention to Serenity, chuckling at the small pink tint on her cheeks. "So, this is our wedding?"

Serenity nodded and gasped as she was spun around and crushed into his chest. Seiya nuzzled his face in her hair, "Thank you."

He released her and set the picture on the table, so he wouldn't lose it. Serenity giggled and pressed her lips against his, quickly pulling away. "You're welcome."

She hopped off of him again. "Let's play hide and seek. You're it!" The small girl darted out of the room before the boy could react. He stared at the spot where she had been standing and then at the picture she gave him. A small blush painted onto his face. His shock was replaced with a smile. How very innocent she was, Seiya thought. He stood, counting in his head and exited the room.


	27. Smirk

**AN: **Oh em eff freaking see. I am soooo sorry for not updating in like...forever and then coming back with one short drabble. D: I wanted to do more, but school got in the way and I've been busy on my other account because those characters practically massacred these characters. o.o I'm not kidding. They took over my brain. D: xD Anyway, I'll try to update a few more this weekend ( & hopefully they're written better o.o). I'm trying to get the longer pieces out there and the ones involving other characters besides the Inners. :3

PS. Forgive me is this sounds crappy. I typed it up quickly and I haven't wrote anything with ooey gooey romance in a while. I have to get used to it again. o.o

Thanks to those who reviewed. You mean the world to me. :D I. Love. You ~. less than three. x3

**Theme: **# 33

* * *

**Smirk**

She didn't know why, but he looked different today. And it certainly wasn't in a good way. His peaceful and handsome face seemed twisted with mischievousness and perversion. She shuddered, rubbing her arm. She suddenly felt dirty and vulnerable. Still, though, Usagi couldn't tear her gaze from Seiya's face. She scrutinized the male further as he chatted with the members of his group. She didn't know what made him look so different from other days. He acted the same way he usually did: cocky, determined, and utterly adorable…not that she would admit it.

Minako snapped her fingers in front of Usagi's face, bringing her back to the classroom, to _her own_ group. "Usagi-chan! Snap out of it," she hissed. "You can ogle Seiya later, but right now we have a project to do."

Usagi flushed, quickly averting Seiya's gaze. It was obvious that he heard Minako's scolding. She dived into her part of the work overly enthusiastic, but her mind was still Seiya-centered. She wondered if Minako purposely raised her voice so that Seiya could hear, but quickly pushed that thought away. Minako would never embarrass her like that…would she?

The small smile on Minako's face told her otherwise.

-o-

Usagi was beyond exhausted by the time class ended; she didn't think she would make it home in one piece. Had she not been sleepy, she would've taken the girls up on their offer to the Crown. She vetoed against it, choosing to go home and sleep rather than eat. It would also give her time alone to think about why she felt Seiya had changed since the previous day.

"Odango!"

Usagi froze, her face tainting with a crimson hue. _Speak and they shall come,_ she thought, her eyes remaining on the ground. Her breathing slowly became erratic at his approach; his warmth engulfing her. Yes, he was definitely the same Seiya she knew.

"Why didn't you want to come with us?" He questioned, his honey smooth voice dripping with concern.

The blond shifted her attention to the raven haired male's face. There he was; the Seiya she knew and saw for as long as she knew him. She smiled, "I'm exhausted. The project the teacher gave us was hard and I actually had to work and it was due on the same day. It's all so tiring." She sighed, hunching her shoulders a bit in defeat, "I don't know how you manage school and the pop star life without snapping."

"Well, that's easy," Seiya smirked. "I don't eat as much sweet as you do."

Usagi blinked, scowling slightly. She would've yelled at him, but she was staring at his lips. They were what made his appearance change by a landslide. It was the smirk that he had on for the entire day. "Seiya?"

"Hm?"

The blond covered his face with her hands, rubbing it roughly. She stretched his cheeks, pinching them only to massage them afterwards. It was Seiya's turn to change color as Usagi played with his face. He gently pushed the girl away, taking hold of her wrists. He sniffled, shaking his head in an effort to ease the lingering stinging on his skin. A small, almost unnoticeable pout set onto his lips, "What was that for?"

"Don't smirk. It's weird," She scolded, ripping her arms away from him. She resumed on her trudge home, hoping he would follow. She smiled when she heard his footsteps behind her.

"What do you mean 'it's weird'?"

She shrugged, suppressing a yawn, "You look like a pervert when you smirk. I like it better when you smile."

Usagi found herself enveloped in a pair of strong and warm arms. They were much different from Mamoru's and she fit into them perfectly. She liked it more than she should. Seiya nuzzled his face into her neck, brushing his lips against the warm skin, smiling softly when he heard her gasp. "Then I'll smile just for you, ne?"

"Then prepare to smile for the rest of your life, Seiya," Usagi warmed, shoving him away playfully. "Smirking does not suit you at all."

Seiya chuckled, intertwining his hands with hers, "Neither do those bags under your eyes. Come on, let's get you home."

He gently pulled her along, leading her home, completely oblivious to the huge grin that had slapped onto her face and her heart.


	28. Eyes

**AN: **This is re-uploaded. I erased it because I used a part of it for this class I had taken, but I dropped it and I'm pretty sure the teacher threw the paper away. xD So I think it's safe to have this back on.

**Theme: **Unknown o.o (and I shall explain it in the next one)

* * *

**Eyes**

How could anyone have eyes like those? How could anyone even call them eyes? They were crystals. No, that's wrong. They were diamonds. No, that's still wrong. They were stars. Two identical cobalt blue stars. Though, I don't think even that could describe how absolutely beautiful they are. I guess it only describes their shine.

It amazes me how much they are like the sky. You can tell what that person is feeling if you just look at them. They could say one thing, but their eyes tell you another. They do get frustrated, but it's their own fault for being so easy to read.

I like it, though. I can always tell that person is telling me the truth. That's why I won't give up. I'll keep fighting, just so that one day I'll be able to wake up to those eyes.

Anyone in their right mind would see that those sapphire orbs are _pools_. They're portals that trap you, consuming you into a world of warmth. They paralyze you. Their hands wrap around your lungs and heart, squeezing as if they wanted you to die, but in fact are doing the opposite. They're filling you with emotions, begging to connect with you – with your soul.

I'm surprised by how much _these_ affect me. These two make me feel as though I were a balloon, tied to a string that _that_ person held. These two make me fall in love all over again. These two make me come undone at the very sight and I nearly lose my sanity. I'm surprised by how much I want to remain in an intense gaze with these two; tearing away shatters my heart. Those two eyes, so mysterious and yet so open, swallow me whole, drown me with unknown affection, and I do not wish to surface.

So I won't allow them to back down, because I want to wake up to and drown myself in these eyes every day.

On top of the school roof, Seiya and Usagi sat across from each other atop a blanket. They ignored their lunches, locked in an intense stare, completely oblivious to their similar thoughts.


	29. Cake

**AN: **Oh my shiznit. :O I haven't been on here in fooooorrrrrreverrrrrr. D: Please forgive me. I've been very, very busy with my hectic life. ;-; The roof to my house collapsed and there was this whole mess for a while and then I had no internet. Anyway, I won't be getting to 50 drabbles because I lost the notebook that had the themes I had planned for this and I don't remember what they were. I only remembered like 3 and this is one of them, so there will only be two more. ;-; But if I'm searching around on the net and find one that I like, I'll add em. :)

**Moa: **I'm sorryyyyyy. D: But I'm back. I promise. I'll put the last two up before school starts. :)

**Theme: **Unknown.

Just so you know, Serenity is 5 and Seiya is 6. :)

* * *

**Cake**

The small girl watched as the boy beside her slowly dabbed his fork in his cake. Her mouth watered, and she could feel tears springing to her eyes. Was it possible that he had gotten a bigger piece of cake than her? How could that be – when _she _was the princess? Wasn't she supposed to have the biggest slice?

Serenity's eyes tore away from Seiya, venturing toward the platter on the table. The cake was gone. It had been cut and served to the guests at the table. She watched as her friends nibbled on their slices, getting frosting over their face. Her lip trembled slightly, and she switched her focus to Seiya once more.

His eyes were on her with the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Seiya-nii, can I have the rest of your cake?" Serenity stuck out her lip in a pout, widening her eyes. She knew that her puppy dog pout would work on him – it always did. "Please, pleaaaaaase?"

"Sorry, Serenity-_hime_," Seiya teased, picking up another piece of cake from his plate. "You've already had your slice. This one is mine."

Serenity pouted, folding her arms over her chest. She watched as Seiya ate the cake while watching her. She rubbed her eyes, brushing the tears away. Her mother told her crying in front of guests was unbecoming of a princess. Her gaze flickered to the plate in front of the boy. He wasn't even halfway done with the spongy goodness – he was only taking a few nibbles at a time.

Seiya chuckled lightly as he studied the begging princess. She was too cute for her own good, and she knew it. She was spoiled, a crybaby, and greedy (of course, only when food was involved). But she was the sweetest, most beautiful, hilarious, and selfless little girl he had ever met. He was everything he was taught a princess should be and more. It was exactly why he liked her, and why he wanted to be with her all the time. And it was exactly why he was losing his strength against her pout. It just didn't suit her, and he hated seeing it on her face.

Serenity scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his arm and nuzzling it gently. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, pleading.

Seiya flushed, trying to look away, but failing miserably. He would never understand how much cuter she could get.

A soft chuckle emitted from the room, and as he looked up slowly he could see that the guests had turned their attention to the two toddlers. Queen Serenity and Kakyuu had the largest smiles on their face. Seiya's blush turned a shade darker as he looked down at the small princess. She had yet to let up on her pleas.

"Pleaaaase Seiyaaaa," she hugged him tighter, pulling him closer.

He shuddered slightly – her lips almost at his ear. He eyes glanced at the cake on his plate, and he silently cursed the thing, all the while thanking it. If it hadn't been for that piece of sponge, he wouldn't have Serenity clinging to him. But because of the princess' clinging, he had manages to gain the attention of the party.

Seiya huffed in defeat, pushing the plate toward Serenity. "Fine," he mumbled, smiling softly. "You can have it."

Serenity squealed and untangled herself from the boy to dig in to her cake. She finished it within a matter of seconds, getting more of the cake onto her face than her mouth. She leaned over and kissed Seiya's cheek, leaving frosting on it.

"Thank you, Seiya."

Seiya blushed both from Serenity's kiss, and from the next chuckle that came from Queen Serenity's side of the room. He pursed his lips, reaching for a napkin to wipe off the frosting. "I-it was no problem."

And it really wasn't, because he would do anything for her. Even if it did mean giving up his piece of cake.


	30. Jealousy

**AN: **Woot! Woot! :D Finally updated, ne? x3 I should be uploading the last one later today or tomorrow (depending on what time it is wherever you live). :3 This won't be the last of me, just so you know. I plan on writing a full length story after this. ;D And I might add more drabbles if I find themes I like online, as I said before. :)

**Theme: **Unknown o.o

Seiya is 14 and Usagi is 13. (Can you tell I love them as little kids? :D) xD

I apologize for any errors made and for lack of detail. I wrote this while I was exhausted. x_x

* * *

**Jealousy**

"Aw, come on Odango," Seiya huffed, pouting. "Let's go on the tire swing. I'll push you."

Usagi's eye twitched. Did he not understand that she didn't want to play with him? She wanted to play with Mamoru, but unfortunately he had come down with a cold and didn't go to school. It upset her so much, that she had decided to sit out at recess. Makoto and Rei had followed on their own will. Usagi guessed it was because Rei didn't have many friends and Makoto was too shy to play kickball with the boys.

Ami and Minako had scurried off after Seiya's friends. The three of them had been watching Minako chase after Yaten, occasionally turning their attention to Ami and Taiki reading under the tree. Personally, Usagi didn't see how that could be fun at all.

"Please, Odangooooo," Seiya pleaded.

Rei nudged Usagi in the ribs, muttering under her breath. "Maybe you should. Don't you think you're being a little rude?"

The blond rubbed her side, glaring at her friend. She didn't bother lowering her voice. "No, I'm not. He's the one being annoying."

"Usagi! What's wrong with you today?" Makoto scoffed, scolding her slightly. "Why are you so cranky?"

"Because Mamoru's not here, Mako-chaaaaan!" Usagi whined.

Seiya blinked, frowning. He turned around, making his way over to a group of girls that were ogling over him. Normally, he would stay away from them, but he wanted someone to play with – especially since Taiki and Yaten had their hands full.

Rei watched as Seiya stalked away. She lowered her head for a moment, nibbling her lip. She could feel the sadness emanating from him, and it hurt her. She slowly moved her arm behind Usagi, lifting it. Makoto saw this from the corner of her eye, but didn't question it.

_Smack!_

"Owwww! What was that for?"Usagi screeched, rubbing her head. She stuck out her lip, sniffling and wiping away her tears with her free hand.

"You're an idiot! You hurt Seiya!" Rei screeched. "All because Mamoru isn't here. That's stupid, baka Usagi! He was being nice to you, and you hurt him!"

Usagi blinked, muttering under her breath, "So? I don't want to play with him."

Rei shook her head, slipping off of the bench they had been sitting on. "You're pathetic. I'm going to go sit with Taiki and Ami-chan."

Usagi folded her arms across her chest, grumbling something about the boy being annoying and how he and Rei made a perfect couple.

Slowly, her eyes trailed from Taiki, Ami, and Rei to Seiya and the group of girls he was hanging around. He laughed about something one of the girls had said, and puffed out his cheeks in mock anger. Another girl poked them, giggling when a puff of air blew out and into her face.

Usagi's chest tightened and she puffed her own cheeks. He sure looked happy… Something about that made Usagi upset. She didn't like how the girls were hanging all over him, and how he was just allowing it. Suddenly, one leaned over and kissed Seiya right on his cheek.

Usagi found herself halfway down the playground, moving closer to the boy and the girls. She latched onto his arm, sending death glares at each and every one of the girls he had been talking to. She turned around, pulling him with her, but then paused. She took a glance at the shocked girls over her shoulder.

"Stay away from him!" Usagi hissed. "He's mine!"

Usagi dragged a silent, blushing Seiya over to the bench, bringing him with her as she sat down. She held onto his arm tightly, almost afraid to let go.

"So…I'm yours?"

"SHUT UP!"


	31. Mystery Theme

**AN: **A year later, and TMHS has come to an end. D': (Of course, I may add more later xD) I hope you have all enjoyed this collection of mine. But it is not the end for me. I will return with an actual fic! :D Not...anytime soon..well...I don't know yet. xD

**Guess what the theme is before you reach the end and claim your virtual cookie here. :D**

* * *

**Mystery Theme**

Yaten wasn't the nervous type. He was a natural uncaring person, often rolling any type of pressure off of his shoulders as though it were dirt. He never fidgeted. He never bit his nails, and he never paced the room. But this was different. This was _Seiya _and his _pride_ that he was thinking of.

If he sat, his legs would tremble violently. If he stood, he would pace the room. All the while, he would bite his perfectly manicured nails. Yaten was a mess, and he shouldn't be. He wasn't the one putting his reputation, his pride, his humiliation at stake. Seiya was. And it bothered him to no end. Sure, he acted like he didn't care about his leader. Sure, they fought a lot. But Seiya was Yaten's brother. They grew up together, and it hurt him to see Seiya upset for any reason. So he had to protect him – though, so far, he was doing a terrible job of it.

Yaten huffed, tossing himself unceremoniously onto the couch. _Calm, calm, calm Yaten_.

The idol sat up, his emerald gaze shifting to Taiki, who sat at his desk typing away at something Yaten didn't care to know about.

"Taiki, aren't you in the least bit worried about him?"

Taiki, stopped typing, sitting back in his chair and pushing his glasses up his nose. He sighed, "Of course I am. But you know how he is. He won't give up until he has an official answer."

Yaten frowned, raking his hand through his hair. "You're right."

Taiki smiled, "Why don't you go for a walk or jog or something? Maybe it'll help you calm down."

Yaten blinked, shaking his head and laying back down on the couch, "And sweat? No, thank you."

"Then stop moving, or I'll strap you to your bed."

Yaten tensed, shrinking into the couch. He nibbled on his lip. _Please be okay, Seiya._

* * *

Usagi sighed, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. For the past ten minutes, Seiya had been covering her eyes with his hand, leading her to wherever he was headed. For all she knew, he could be leading her to some place private, where he might try to have his way with her.

She smiled, chuckling softly to herself. No, Seiya would never do that. He was much too kind for that.

"Ne, Seiya, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Odango."

Usagi knew he was smiling. She could feel it…hear it. Eventually, they stopped.

"Close your eyes," he commanded and she listened.

Seiya looped his arms under Usagi's knees, scooping her up bridal style. She squeaked, nearly opening her eyes, but she didn't. She trusted Seiya. He wouldn't let her fall. She shuddered as the somewhat chilly wind blew against her. She snuggled close to Seiya, holding onto him tightly. He was running, but she didn't see what the rush was. Were they in danger?

After a few minutes, he set her down and covered her eyes with his hand once more. He led her for a few minutes more. She was becoming violently impatient, but she would wait. Seiya loved to surprise her and she didn't mind. It made her heart swell in a way Mamoru never had.

The couple came to a halt. Seiya removed his hand from Usagi's eyes, and he pulled away from her. She frowned slightly. What was going on?

"You can open your eyes now, Odango."

Slowly, she opened her eyes, gasping and smiling brightly. She pressed her face against the window in front of her. They were on top of the Tokyo Tower, with a view of Japan in its beautiful nightlife. Usagi bit her lip, fighting the tears of happiness that sprung to her eyes. Mamoru had never, ever done something like this for her.

She turned around, blinking when she found Seiya kneeling on one knee. Did he hurt himself when he carried her?

"Usagi Tsukino,"

Usagi blinked again, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Seiya never called her by her full name.

"We've had our ups and downs throughout the years. I've had to chase you for many of them, but I've finally caught you. No," Seiya shook his head. "You've caught me. You _caught _me from the moment we were born. The moon had always had a hidden star, but no one ever bothered to look."

"Seiya? What are you –"

"Usagi, I love you. I love you more than my own life. I'd die a thousand deaths just to keep your shine in this world. I was a lost soul before you, and I don't want to live that life again."

"You don't have to, Seiya," Usagi croaked slightly, her tears freely falling now.

"Usagi Tsukino, my Odango-atama. Will you marry me?" The idol reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a diamond encrusted crescent moon faced ring. Layered on top of the moon was a ruby in the shape of a star.

Usagi's knees buckled, and she slid to the floor, pulling Seiya into a warm embrace. "Yes."

Seiya smiled, slipping the ring onto her finger and capturing her lips.

"I'll be the moon's hidden star forever."

* * *

Was your guess right? :O

**Theme: **Popping the Question

Sorry if it's cheesy, or something. I'm not that good at romance. Oh, and I don't know what the real Tokyo Tower is like, so we'll just pretend it's really like this. xD


End file.
